Her Father's Daughter
by Don Socrates
Summary: She was always told about her father. But when the daughter of Ten hears about the last prophecy of Pandora, she has to find her father, either in heaven or hell, and bring him back to Pandora for one last fight. It is not just Ten's fight, but her own, Isis truly is; her father's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**15 years after the Fall/Rise of Pandora**

Isis had lived her entire life on Pandora, most of her time was spent in the flying city of Sanctuary. In her life she'd been protected by many of her friends and family, but it had occurred to her that most of the people of Pandora were weary around her, some were even fearful. They knew who her father was, in fact everyone knew who her father was and it was that sole reason that she knew she had to meet him.

"Child you need to pay attention." The tall woman told her. The Crimson raiders as they had once been known was Isis' extended family. Some of the raiders were as close to being her family as blood came. Jace for instance. The smelly wolf as Isis liked to call him, was her father's closest friend. They had been since the day they met. The woman who taught her about her heritage was called Rose, though that was her second name, her first name was Alex but nobody called her that.

The bond between the sirens was something special and for that, Isis liked to believe that the sirens were basically extended sisters, that's how they all acted towards her at least. Being the daughter of a Nephilim meant that technically she was a Nephilim too and it was evident. At only five years old she was nearing the end of adolescence and ten years on from that she was a fully grown adult with the maturity to match.

"I am paying attention but we've been over this." Isis huffed, she hated having to stay in Sanctuary and learn things while the others were out doing awesome missions.

"You're only as strong as your mind is Isis." Rose scolded her. Isis rolled her eyes. Even her own mother had told her that Ten was by no means the smartest of the raiders and he was supposedly the strongest.

"So you're saying that my father was intellectually a genius?" Isis grinned slightly, thinking that she had her teacher pinned. Rose frowned slightly, her mind wandering back to long left memories.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm talking about strength of mind and you're father was the most headstrong man I've ever met. Has anyone ever told you how he died?" Rose asked, a glint in her eye. She was treading on dangerous ground. Isis paled slightly, she'd asked her mother this once before but was met with a scary reception to her questions. Isis grabbed her chair and moved forwards ever so slightly.

"No, they all refused. They're scared of what my mother will do. But you'll tell me won't you?" She asked, hopefully. Rose seemed to have considered this before she nodded.

"To understand what made your father's death so significant we need to start at the beginning. I was the first threat to Pandora. I lead the Death's Messengers, in my squad was Jace and two others. I brought them here with the sole purpose of destroying your dad but that never worked out as planned. Over time he defeated us all and gave us a second chance. We each took it as we had been acting under the influence of two beings of evil that were lurking under the planet's surface." Rose began to explain.

"Beings of evil like the demons in my father?" Isis interrupted.

"No, these beings were far worse that the demons. Your father's demons are entirely different matter that I expect only your dad himself could give you a clear answer on what they are." Rose said, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Shortly after the threat of us had passed the raiders all came to Jace's home planet and that was another chapter in the history of your father. He died on that planet but your father stands out even among our race Isis. His father was the archdemon of hell itself. When a child of the archdemon or the single daughter of the head angel of the white city dies, their body is burned to ash and they are reformed." Rose spoke very cautiously. She wouldn't lie to the girl but at the same time she'd come to find that Ten's daughter was an exact copy of himself more or less, once she got the idea to do something she wouldn't stop until it was done. The determination was almost as thick as their blood.

When Rose was certain that Isis wanted her to continue she spoke up again, "When the raiders returned to this planet another great event was upon us." Rose waited to see if her student had learned anything in her years of lessons.

"Can we skip this part? I don't like hearing about the death of that siren and the whole revelation about another baby, it makes my existence feel like a war crime." Isis shuddered. She never really gave a true reaction to hearing that she was by technicality the second child of Ten. Depending on what your beliefs on abortion are, moral high-ground aside. Mist's baby had died during the stages that gives people a reason to argue whether or not the baby is alive per say, and Isis hates the fact that she has to face such a thought with any regularity whatsoever.

"As you wish. Well, when all was said and done with the Fall, in which every ally your father had made in his lifetime prior to that event came to aid him, even Cain and Abel, we came across peace for the first time since I had arrived as an enemy. A few months later and the great war began and you know the rest. The Eridians which turned out to be various different people that had manipulated the raider's pasts so that it would all end in one possible scenario emerged from the planet and appeared to us." Rose noticed Isis's concentration and focus increase, this was the part that nobody dared tell her about.

"Their plan was to destroy themselves inside your father's body, their evil essence turning his into the most powerful killing machine in this universe. But they miscalculated one factor." Rose looked off into the distance briefly before her old friend's final words echoed inside her mind. "Nobody tells him what to do. He fought against it with his dying breath. It was his own choice to not reform you see. If he came back he would bring with him that chaotic evil energy the likes of which not even your father could control. He let himself burn out, securing a lasting peace on Pandora that has stood strong to this day." Rose told her younger student with a smile appearing across her lips. Isis never knew that her father had died making a sacrifice so that they could all live, so that she could live.

"Isis before you go today I want you to know what his dying words were." Rose's smile disappeared and Isis worried about it immediately.

"I won't quote him but his last breath was spent on a conversation with your mother where he told her that he would always love her. His only regrets in life was that he had no legacy. That was when your mother corrected him, telling him about you. He smiled, knowing that he was dying and there was no coming back, he smiled Isis, and said that he'd lived the perfect life." Rose smiled at the look of shock on Isis' face. She decided that they'd had enough ancient history today.

"Off you go. I've decided that you don't need any more lessons, you need to be free to choose were you go in life, but like I said, you're a Nephilim, you'll have enemies in life, especially on a planet like Pandora. You'll need to see Smith before leaving this city on your own." Rose warned her. Isis nodded and left Rose's home on the edge of the ever expanding Sanctuary. The flying city had gained become so much bigger in the fifteen years of peace. They had also landed by now and the crimson raiders had left for different directions in life. Some had gone to the golden city of Opportunity, and others had opted for a more secluded home, like Mister Smith, who had built himself a new forge at the top of the volcano that overlooked Sanctuary. With help, Roland, Axton and Astor had reformed the old Hyperion outpost near Overlook into a council building, where they formed a council of people that would decide what direction they were going to take in order to improve Pandora and make it one more safe. Of course they couldn't insure that they entire planet was safe to live, for the wildlife was surely too much of a problem but there were still bandit clans to take care of. Brick had disbanded the slab army and promised that anyone who remained with their psychotic ways would get his fist in their faces. It only took him five years to destroy any leftovers of the massed clans. No they were disbanded and a minimal threat, but they were still out there.

Isis walked into what used to be called the Headquarters but had since been done up to be a beautiful shared home by a number of the raiders. Others had opted for something a little bit more private. Walking through the corridor she laid eyes on a room that had a steel door reinforced and locked across it. She often laid her eyes upon this door. It was one of the few remaining things that told the raiders that Ten was always with them. Isis hadn't heard her mother creep up on her, she was too deep in thought about her father. "Rose told me that she's giving you free reign from now on. I think if you're going to be setting your own path then you need to know for sure that you are your father's daughter." Lilith told her daughter cryptically.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused glance at her redheaded mother. Lilith smiled at that. She knew exactly how she would test her daughter. That door had been forged by Smith himself, it served as a capsule that contained all of Ten's possessions. The fortune teller or gypsy woman as Ten had often called her had stopped by twice in the fifteen years of peace the raiders had enjoyed. She foretold that one person that was strong enough to finally open the door and continue the legacy of Ten's bloodline would become the new protector of Pandora. Lilith held those words close to her heart as she knew that no other would ever compare to the potential that a daughter of Ten would have. The immortal daughter that was born to a siren no less.

Isis had never been outside of any city on her own before and never had any reason to test her powers, nor was she conscious that she had any, but they were definitely there, the raiders had all seen it before their very eyes. The only one who remained oblivious about the power inside her was Isis herself.

"That door was made by Smith. It's said by many that only one person possesses the strength to break through it, and that person will know who they are going to be in life. Go ahead, try to get through the door. On the other side you'll see exactly what kind of a man your father was." Lilith smiled. Isis nodded and walked over to the door. A gleaming black metal door stood between her and the answers she'd been after for so long. At first she merely looked at it to try and find some sort of key hole or handle, but there was none. The door was completely asymmetrical. She tapped on it secondly before getting frustrated at the lack of noise she received. She pushed against it and was delighted when she heard a slight crack against the wall but only got angrier when she saw the crack repair itself.

"What is this? Let me through!" She demanded before pushing against it even more, this time with her shoulder and a lot of force behind it. Then after all of her efforts were shown to be futile she snapped at the door.

"Come on!" She screamed in rage. Lilith couldn't believe her eyes, in one moment there was a flash of her father right across her, a ghostly image of the man Lilith had fallen in love with, standing over his daughter. Isis furiously punched the door at the exact same moment the pale image of her father did. The next minute the visage of Ten was gone, just like the door. Isis didn't know what made her punch the door, it had just felt right. Something had swept over her and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I did it." Isis breathed unbelievingly. Lilith nodded, holding back a tear of joy. Ten was looking over his daughter. It was a silent promise that the greatest man she'd ever met was keeping his promises, even in death. Lilith followed Isis into the room. Against the wall was a bed with an old mattress that had scratches and tears running right through it. The walls were plain and bear except for the numerous cracks, holes and scratches. The windows had been barred but there was still power running through the room, so the light was illuminating the room perfectly. A grey guitar sat in the corner on a stand. It was only when Isis got closer that she noticed it was a thick layer of dust and not the guitar's natural colour. She blew across its neck revealing an obsidian black body. She nodded, so he played the guitar. That was one more thing she knew of her father. A holster hang loosely off of a long nail that had crudely been pushed into the wall. In the holster were two huge guns which Isis managed to pick up effortlessly.

"When he wasn't intent on punching supernatural beings, those were his favourite weapons. They can fire a round at Mach twelve. Be careful, the kickback would kill a normal man. I would suggest firing those after training in other means for a while." Lilith carefully told her daughter. Isis noticed the look on her mother's face and nodded before putting her father's guns back I their respective holsters. Isis had seen enough of the room now to know that the first thing she was going to do with her freedom of choice, was to find a way to see her father.

"Mom, I need to see him. I'm not stupid, I know that it was his own choice to remain destroyed. But that's just it, given what we know about my heritage he can't possibly be gone. Dead yes, but not gone." Isis told her mother confidently.

Her daughter's words only seemed to cement what she'd seen moments prior. Ten was watching over their daughter like a guardian angel. He might be long gone from the raider's grasp but from Isis? Lilith expected that if her daughter truly wanted to seek out her father, then nothing was going to stop her.

"I can't say anything that will stop you from trying what I know you're thinking of doing, but for me, please talk it through with Rose and Smith. They are a part of your race too, they will know if there is a way." Lilith pleaded. Isis hugged her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek before she left her father's room.

A proud smile laid across Lilith's face. "She's definitely your daughter Ten." Lilith sighed. She didn't look towards the sky or to the ground for she truly didn't know exactly where someone like Ten would go when he died.

**A/N: OK, we're back and I'm not taking the story down again. I've got about five chapters written out ahead of this, and I've gotta say, I'm pretty fucking proud of how I've tackled this. We're looking at another epic length novel of sorts :) Please review this chapter and let me know what you think is going to happen, I bet nobody will get it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Just like in the Fall/Rise of Pandora, there are some OC's in this story that I don't own, but I have permission to use. Smith is owned by Elemental Hybrid, as is Gen and Anarchist if they appear. Go check him out.**

"She's on her way here now. That door you made stood no chance against her. She truly is her father's daughter." Rose explained as she walked through Smith's forgery. It was evident that if the time had come that the door had been broken, then Isis would be coming to him for her soul weapons. She was as entitled to them as anyone else.

"I do wonder though, how long it will be before her heritage becomes full circle. She is the result of the union between a Nephilim and a siren. We've never seen that in history ever before. I theorized some years ago that the dominant blood would awaken her inherited siren powers. I'm well aware that there can only be six sirens existing in this universe at one time, but if we know anything of our old friend it's that nothing was impossible, and if there is one thing that stands out about Isis' bond with her father, it's that they both seem to defy everything that tells them otherwise." Smith explained to Rose.

Just as Rose was about to say something else, Isis walked through the doors. "I know why you're here young one. Are you ready to face what your father did years ago?" Smith asked her. She nodded her response. She never liked talking to Smith, he scared her and it was only made that much worse when she found out that by technicality he was the Alpha male of their race after her father had died. That was assuming that he ever fought. Otherwise it was a Nephilim that they no longer knew the whereabouts of.

"I am. And I'll break whatever it is that tries to defer me from my path. My father is out there somewhere, and I need answers." She told them. The look that was exchanged between them all was one of understanding.

"What you propose would need answers from the white city. There's no clear physical entrance and then again I'm unsure if anyone apart from Nephilim heritage can enter. Have the raiders agreed to back you on this?" Rose asked with concern. Isis rolled her eyes.

"It does not matter whether they do or don't. I will find my father, even if it means I have to raze the white city. I know that the vaults served purpose as gateways, and with the power in our blood, I am certain that I could key one in for this white city. Once there I will find the answers I'm looking for." Isis told them, folding her arms across her chest adamantly. It was clear that she wasn't going to back away now.

"I will accompany you but I do not think that the white city is actually our best option. I think we need to find the source. The Archdemon. Ten has been to hell and back many times in the past. If we can key ourselves into the depths themselves then we can locate him." Rose told the younger woman before them.

"What you're saying is madness Rose. We do not even know if there is a physical manifestation of hell's realms in this universe, or the next. It could take us eternity to find it." Smith argued. Rose raised her eyebrow at him. It was a silly statement considering that the three of them could not die from old age.

"Fine, whatever. Isis, you have to lie on the table. I do not know what soul weapon will be created but it's sure as hell going to be one to remember." Smith explained. The process continued on as it should have, but for Isis things were about to get a lot clearer for her.

The darkness enveloped her vision as it began. When she opened her eyes she looked around. Sanctuary, it was a lot smaller than she knew it. That and the fact that it was flying. She noticed a group of the raiders all watching something intently over the side of the city. It looked like her mother and Maya. They had someone cornered against the edge of the flying city, beyond them was nothing but a fall to the planet surface.

"What's going on?" Isis asked Axton who looked a whole lot younger. He turned towards her, seemingly not recognising her at all.

"The sirens, they've caught up to Ten. He was on a good run but it seems that they're finally going to beat seven shades of shit out of him." Axton smirked. Not likely, Isis muttered but she kept watching the exchange intently none the less.

"Any last words?" Maya asked before the man straightened up briefly before flashing a smirk.

"Catch me if you can siren." He laughed before stepping backwards and falling off of the edge of Sanctuary. Isis was about to scream when she suddenly put it all together. That must have been her father. She could see where she got her looks from. The large muscular man rose above the edge gracefully. A smirk ever present on his features. The jet black hair that was short and spiked at the front.

Isis shook her head, this wasn't right, she shouldn't have been shown this, and how was this in any way supposed to help her forgery of her soul weapon? This wasn't a challenge, this was a glimpse of the past. As if on cue with her thoughts, the scene shifted to that of a darker scene. She found herself in some hellhole. Dark fires seemed to light the walls barely. Inside she could hear the hearty chuckle of something not quite human but she found herself transfixed with the path ahead of her. She followed it until she found herself in the middle of a confrontation between an older looking version of her father and an exact copy of him, except the copy was on fire, the blood in its veins looked to be pure magma. The eyes though, that was the thing that sent a shiver down her spine.

"It looks like I won't have to. My daughter will kick your ass today." The man that she seemed to already know as her father told the demon. Both sets of eyes rested on Isis who couldn't believe that her father would act like that towards her after never seeing her before, then she quickly remembered that this was just a test.

"Actually, I'm going to kick both of your asses." She grinned before cracking her knuckles. Before she got the pleasure of fighting the legendary demon the scene had shifted yet again. This time she was standing in Sanctuary as the city flew high above the clouds. The courtyard was empty save for one person. A tall muscular man with a pink shirt and jeans stood there, analysing her.

"Hello." He said politely as he walked over to her.

"Um… Hi?" She asked him curiously. He chuckled slightly.

"I'll admit, I wasn't sure that this was going to work. I've never before been able to interrupt any significant event in somebodies life like this." He said as he gazed off to the side.

"Ugh, who are you?" Isis asked him. She folded her arms and pouted slightly.

"Your father. Well, not really. I'm just a part of his subconscious, but this is real, this vision isn't supposed to be part of the soul forging that Smith is doing right now. What's your name?" Ten asked her with a soft tone.

"You don't seem like my father, from what I've been told that is." Isis pointed at him, seeming unconvinced by this. He just laughed heartily.

"That is true. I have a very conflicted mind that only worsened with death. But rest assured, there is a small part of my mind that is caring and compassionate. Ask your mother, she was the only one to have ever seen it." Ten smiled gently once again. Isis looked at him analytically.

"Isis. My name is Isis." She told him, feeling very small next to him. Her father was a huge man, and practically had power irradiating off of him.

"Well now. That's appropriate. Sadly I won't remember any of this when I wake up." He frowned sadly.

"Where are you?" She asked him almost far too needily.

"If I knew that my daughter; then I would have escaped my confinement. I am not in my natural realm for in Hell I am the most powerful, and I am certainly not living in the white city. Though I suspect that Uriel had something to do with this." Ten sucked his teeth.

"Well, I thought that you could use a little bit of help with your soul forging Isis. It's not usual for a Nephilim hybrid to survive the soul forging, don't let Smith fool you, he only survived because of how powerful his age has made him." Ten smiled happily.

"Right. How exactly would you help me? And why would I not survive?" Isis pouted once again. She hated weakness. It served only to stain the legend that her father was, or that was how she viewed it at least.

"I couldn't survive the power of the Eridians, but I did use it to my advantage. Wherever I am, whatever I have become, I have ascended from the simple stages of Nephilim. My power is not only destructive. I have been able to subconsciously contact you, even though I actually won't have any memory of this, and because you're half Nephilim and half Siren you'd probably struggle with the natural tests that the soul forgery would give you. Instead I'm your test. You have to try and beat me." Ten smiled good naturedly at his daughter who was gobsmacked.

"Oh, I also think that once your soul forging is done, you'll have unlocked both your Nephilim potential and your Sironic potential. You'll be very powerful." Ten grinned.

"Yeah, that's what Elizabeth thinks as well." Isis muttered as she shuffled her feet.

"Who?" Ten asked with confusion.

"My cousin. Uncle Jace and Auntie Rose's daughter." Isis commented.

"Ahh, they named her after Elizabeth. Naturally." Ten chuckled, "Anyway, I haven't got long. I guess you need to beat me quickly." Ten laughed. Suddenly two tattoos on his forearms glowed bright and he then had a huge sword on his back that he lifted effortlessly.

"But that's not fair, I don't even have a weapon!" Isis argued. Ten pouted before pointing at her and winking. She felt a sharp needling sensation and when she looked down at her wrist there was a perfect black tattoo of a crescent moon on a staff. When she ran her thumb across it she felt a tugging sensation in her gut and a scythe as big as herself morphed out of thin air and into her hands. It was breathtakingly beautiful. With a gleaming silver blade that had a single ornate rose on the joining. The staff was made out of a curved metal that fit her hands perfectly.

"Go time." She grinned before clashing with the Titan in front of her. Before anything else happened her vision darkened once more, and when she awoke she was in front of Rose, Smith and her mother.

"Finally!" Lilith shouted in relief, "Isis, what happened?" She asked protectively.

"I… I met my father I think." Isis looked at her wrist and noticed that the tattoo was still there.

"Aye, Tenacious the bastard, took over my soul forgery. Knocked me out in the process. There's no doubt about it Lilly, he's out there somewhere, watching over her." Smith grumbled unhappily from the corner of the forge.

"He gave me this." Isis pointed to her tattoo.

"He gave you your soul weapon?" Lilith repeated incredulously. Isis nodded and summoned it with relative ease this time, the scythe flickered and gleamed with the reflections of the blazing fires in the room.

"I see." Lilith nodded before turning back to her daughter, "Did he say anything?" Lilith asked her curiously. Isis nodded in return, "Yeah, we spoke about a lot. But it was his subconscious talking to me, he won't remember meeting me." Isis told her with a sad frown.

"Did he mention a change?" Rose piped up. Isis looked up in concern, he did in fact mention her changing. Unlocking her full potential or something like that?

"Yeah, why?"

Rose shrugged and Lilith pulled a mirror off of the table and held it up for Isis. Her long black hair reached down to her back and now had thick vibrant streaks of red that was the same shade as her mother's hair. Her eyes held perfect black orbs that had violent rings of orange around the irises. This was only enhanced by her black tattoos that flowed down her left side, she suddenly realized why they were so familiar looking. They were a perfect replica of her mother's siren tattoos.

"Oh wow." Was all she could say to her new appearance. She hadn't expected it to be quite such a drastic change.

"So now that you're prepared, where… Isis?" Lilith slowly backed away from her daughter as the black tattoos glowed a red as dark as Heat's eyes. Her eyes turned fully red much like the demon's own and a perfect pair of siren wings formed on her back, though they were pure black like the ones that her father had towards the end of his life.

"Nephilim energy mixing with siren energy." Isis explained quickly.

"We're going to the white city first. The archangel, Uriel must know of my father's whereabouts. Failing that we're going to hell and talking to the archdemon himself." Isis told them firmly.

"You need a team that will have your back." Rose told her quickly.

"I know. I already have my team." Isis explained. Just then the door burst off it's hinges.

"I just replaced that yesterday." Smith grumbled before cursing. As the door flew across the room a blur of green infiltrated their sight before blazing orange eyes fixated on everyone.

"Did somebody say highway to hell?" Gen asked with glee.

"No, but you can come along if you must." Isis told him. Gen was now a fully grown man with the mental age of a teenager.

"Fucking sweet!" He grinned before other figures walked through the door. Elizabeth was sitting on top of Krieg's shoulders.

"What's up?" She asked them, oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Sirens, genetic experiments, Nephilim's and insane psychopaths. We're going to the white city to find my father." Isis told her. Elizabeth adopted a grin that was just as brutally mischievous as Isis' own.

**A/N: Boom, I think I've gotten everyone nailed down in this chapter. No more irregularity, and I'm rather fond of that. I hope you guys are enjoying what's happening so far. Much more to come, please review with what you think so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you want me to locate the nearest active vault?" Tannis asked incredulously. She paced up and down in her new laboratory that she'd gained some months ago. It was what used to be Ten's apartment at Opportunity. She'd wanted it for so long but none of the raiders would let her have it, because it was something that reminded them of him. The shattered windows from when he drunkenly tried to take on the attacking ship from the order of the impending storm. The broken through closet where he'd manage' to take down an invading task force with a lamp. There had been some fond memories of planning in that very apartment. But eventually they had decided to let Tannis use it.

Looking out over the city Tannis let out a soft sigh. "If you do succeed Isis. Know now that there's a chance that he wont be the same as before. All of that power…" Tannis straightened up, "If there is one word that you can directly associate with your father, then power will be among them, but to directly channel two Eridians. It's an overwhelming amount that kind of power would turn any lesser man insane." Tannis rambled.

Isis pouted briefly, "But this is my father that we're talking about aunt Tannis. I doubt that he'd ever be considered by any as lesser." Isis commented lightly.

"You don't have to call me aunt, Isis." Tannis sighed softly before turning back to Isis with a warm smile, "I know that Ten was a brother to us all, but if you're uncomfortable with us being your family, I wouldn't hold it against you." Tannis explained as she sat down on the soft leather couch.

Isis sighed as well, "No, it's not that. You guys really are all my family, it's just hard to think of it that way when I'm the only person that wants to bring him back, this far down the line." Isis sat down as well. Her eyes threatened to betray her and spill a tear.

"We all mourned child. We did, but we're only… Most of us are only human, there's really not much that we can do to revive someone back from the dead. Gaige had NEVER been able to fix the New-U stations. They had broken after Hyperion had first installed them, no doubt the early premonitions of the Eridians." Tannis got up at last.

"Come, let's find you a vault. I suspect that because of your heritage, you would not be able to find the correct energy frequency for this 'white city' so you'd best leave it to Mister Smith or Captain Rose to do that. I theorize that their blood would be significant to redirect them." Tannis smiled warmly.

"No, it would not." Isis blinked with wide eyes. "I've figured it out! Keep working on finding me that vault, I'll come back soon!" Isis smiled before she ran out of the building.

A moment of silence had passed before Tannis looked away, "Already an adult and she still can't fly. What has Rose been teaching her?" Tannis wondered before shrugging and starting her research.

Line Break

"You WHAT!?" Rose screamed in shock. She was furious. That Isis would even suggest such a thing was ludicrous.

"You heard me! This has to be done. None of us can perform it because of our heritage!" Isis shouted back. Everyone in the room instinctively took multiple steps away except for Smith who was practically indestructible anyway.

"No, it cannot be done. What makes you so sure that this is the right path anyway!?" The argument continued in a furious display. Jace frowned disapprovingly from the corner of the room.

"Smith, and you. The only remaining pure blooded Nephilims on our side of that war. Both of your heritages, much like my father's was demonic. WE need a vault, they are portals, gateways to other places and realms that would otherwise be unreachable for us. To key a certain destination we had always needed a specified key. The vault key that awoke the warrior had been charged up on sironic energy and what was left from the vault that held the destroyer. If we infused it with Nephilim blood then it will open a gateway to that realm that we seek. Be reasonable, the vault keys are Eridian made constructs. It will know the difference between angelic blood and demonic blood. Face the facts Rose, we need Tara." Isis explained.

Everything was silent until a few small footsteps came towards them. Tannis was standing between the two of them with a worried look on her face, sighing as she knew that this would no doubt start yet another argument, "I'm afraid that she is right. We need a Nephilim whose heritage is that of those who live in the white city itself. Once we obtain that, we can focus on getting to the nearest vault." Tannis looked towards the ground shyly.

"And why exactly would it be a problem to get to the vault, where is it?" Rose reared up menacingly on Tannis who looked up bravely.

"The vault to the white city… Is on Elpis." Tannis told them quietly. Silence filled the huge room that had more or less every raider in there.

"THIS IS F*CKING AWESOME!" Torgue shouted out, deafening a good number of them. Jace sent him a pointed look.

"Elpis is a fair way away. Not even Ten reached Elpis when he was captured and taken to the orbital moon base. He was sent straight back to Pandora. Who knows what we'll find there." Jace spoke up quickly, preventing an argument from forming.

"I don't know what we'll find when we get there, but I do know WHO we can find when we get there." Fuse stood up from the sofa that badly needed a replacement.

"Cain and Abel went to Elpis after the Fall. They'd had enough of the shenanigans of this place. They are no doubt going to know where exactly this vault is." Fuse shrugged after she had explained their evident path.

"But first." A deep rich voice interrupted as a number of people walked into the crimson raider's home. "I have to ask, are the rumours true?" The man in question, questioned. The shadows veered away as they came closer and standing there in fine suits was the new government of Pandora. Roland led a group of four, consisting of himself, Axton, Astor and Blake, the new head of Hyperion who over the past fifteen years, had been feverishly helping to rebuild Pandora with the help of the other arms manufacturers.

"Depends on what rumors they are." Isis folded her arms. She liked Roland, but he seemed to love making dramatic entrances.

"We're on a mission to save Ten?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Indeed we are. Or a few of us. We won't all be able to go where we need to go."

Roland nodded, "I fear that the day has come that only he can save us all once again." Roland's eyes flickered with regret. Before he spoke up again.

"Well then, if all is said and done, we need to hunt a Nephilim."

**A/N: OK, so this is where I really had to get my story to as soon as possible. Congratulations if you guessed Elpis as our next destination. Yes, that's right. The raiders have to go to the moon to even have a remote chance of saving Ten. And what's this new threat Roland is talking about? Review and let me know what you're thinking ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In a VERY indescribable part of an empty void of nowhere in particular.**

The body floated but the mind was dormant, almost lifeless. Barely being held together along with the body. A sense of electricity shot through the fibres of the body, an incredible power had awoken and with such a level of power, it had reawakened the once thriving mind of the Alpha male. Moments of silence had carried on through the void before the first breath was taken and the realization of what was happening had hit home. "Ah… Rim jobs…" Ten sighed.

**Pandora**

"HI HO, HI HO; IT'S OFF TO THE MOON WE GO!" Krieg shouted in pure ecstasy despite his situation. He was the only one apart from Salvador who could effectively wield two weapons at the same time. There was a slight accuracy issue but he didn't really care what he hit.

"WITH A BUCKET AND SPADE AND A HAND GRENADE!" Krieg continued to sing merrily; none of his words making any sense as per usual. Isis let out a small yet happy sigh. She was acting as a diversion team with Krieg. They were hunting an angelic demon. Once they had Tara, they could use her blood to infuse the vault key with it's power. Once that was done, they would be able to key in the vault's portal to bring them to the white city.

"This is a message to ALL Crimson Raiders. Ten has returned, but he's weak and mortal. We need you all to return to Sanctuary as fast as possible. We must defend Ten at all costs!" Roland's voice called out over the broadcasting channels. No sooner had he finished that they could hear the sonic boom of a body breaking the sound barrier. A few seconds later and an astonishingly beautiful woman had skidded across the rocky floor of Sanctuary's courtyard. Everyone watched her with mild amusement.

"What is this?" Tara asked with a scrunched nose. She seemed to have understood exactly what was going on. She'd been tricked. Ten wasn't back. What the hell was the point of her coming? Why had she come? She then remembered everything that he had done to her, everything that he was. She needed the personal satisfaction of ripping his head from his neck with her own hands. His death just wasn't satisfying knowing that it had been the result of ancient powers and not her own strength.

"Hi Tara. I guess you don't know who I am but that doesn't matter, not right now. You have something that I need." Isis told her with a confidence previously unseen by many raiders. It was clear just how strong her determination was to find her father.

Tara took a moment and eyed up the arrogant girl in front of her. Good looks, strong build. Siren tattoos? Red hair, deep black eyes. Nephilim blood… She was Ten's daughter, there was no doubt about it.

"You are from his loins aren't you? I guess if I cannot separate HIS head from his body, then yours will feel just as gratifying." Tara answered in a crazed tone. Isis took this with a pinch of salt and just smirked.

"I'd like to see you try. I've got the sharpest blade here." Isis grinned as she summoned her scythe and it burst into reality with a deadly whistle. The gleaming silver blade made Tara hesitate for an obviously long time. It was then that she noticed the tattoos and likeness of the sirens. A daughter of Ten AND a siren?

"Sirens daughter with a deadly parentage. You have incredible potential child." Tara whistled lightly.

"Yeah I know." Isis sighed, "As I was saying. I'm actually trying to find my father. I need to charge up the vault key to get to the white city. I'm off to see your mom as it happens, and to achieve said task, I need a little bit of your blood-" Isis told her.

"You're not getting any of my blood." Tara responded flatly.

"-As a matter of fact, just over eight gills should do the trick-"

"I'll literally die before you get a drop of my blood."

"-And considering the size of the vault key, I might just take your head instead." Isis finished as she launched her scythe at Tara without any further words. The blade sliced inches deep into the stunned Nephilim's arm as she dodged out of the way. The angelic blood hit the ground and the vault key hummed lowly from the side-lines where Tannis was studying it and it's apparent reactions to combat. She had claimed that it would be directly affected by energy output.

"Fast. Not good for me." Tara muttered as she glanced at where the scythe was embedded in the ground. The instant that her face had returned to the current threat, it was already upon her, Isis rocketed out a powerhouse punch that shook the ground. Unseen by herself and Tara but felt by everyone else. In that single moment any doubts that she was her father's daughter were relinquished immediately.

"Listen bitch. I will find my father whether I have to hurt, seriously injure, or kill you. It doesn't matter to me, at all. I will find this white city. I will find your mother and she will tell me exactly what she knows of my father. If I have to go to Hell I will. Once there I shall confront my grandfather. If I have to I'll beat him down. After all is said and done my father will be back on Pandora. You can have your little feud after that." Isis told her. Pure fire in her eyes, the harnessed power of the demon given concentrated form. Her black wings were splayed beautifully and her black siren tattoos looked like solid blood and magma. A terrifying sight but anger was a fuel to the fire that was her constantly growing power.

"I-I" Tara tried but didn't get any further. Isis let her instincts take over and she leapt into the air. A second in her mind had passed but it had actually been entire minutes. When she looked down, she was thousands of feet in the air. She angrily swung her prey towards the ground. Her temporary wings weren't helping her get down any slower. Closing her eyes and letting her anger take over again she felt a warmth arise in her body and then there were sounds of shock and surprise. Isis had teleported from the top of her jump back down to Sanctuary.

"Now. I'll be taking that blood thanks." Isis turned towards her fallen enemy who lay broken and almost lifeless in a crater caused by the daughter of Ten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Isis was unconscious, she wasn't used to having that much power readily available to her and it had been greatly taxing once the adrenaline had worn off. Now doctor Zed and Tannis had two unconscious bodies in the clinic and only a limited time to succeed in their given task before another shitstorm occurred.

Tannis had been utterly disgusted when they had brought her the mangled body of Tara. When the idea was proposed all she had in mind was a vial three inches in length, about four gills of blood, not the bloody state that the Nephilim war lord was currently in. Once Tannis had what she needed she had ordered Salvador to get rid of the mangled body.

"Why me? She could wake up any moment and snap my neck like a truxican!" He argued.

With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose, "If she wakes up you can hide behind me, now just, I don't know, throw the body off of the side of Sanctuary or something." Tannis told him. He answered her with a muttered sentence in Spanish before going to do what he had been told.

Lilith stepped through the door to the clinic, or more she phased through the dimension that held the clinic. She didn't joke around when it came to her daughter.

"How's she holding up?" She asked them with a true concern held deep within her eyes. Zed seemed to straighten up before sighing.

"Well, pretty good actually. She regained consciousness and I gave her a new little formula to revive most of her energy but she's not normal as well you know. She needs a lot of natural rest to recover what she's lost, so I let her go back to sleep." Zed told Lilith with a tired smile. He'd had to perform a lot under stress and he was a lot older now. People on Pandora never used to age to the extent that Zed did. He was around eighty now.

"Thanks Zed, for everything." Lilith nodded before going to leave but Tannis quickly joined her, "I have made some… Interesting observations concerning Isis." She started before receiving a strange look from the siren.

"We all know that Ten used to breach our perceptions of the impossible but even through his mere genetic material he has done it again. With his blood flowing through her veins she has just as much potential for power, stamina, strength, speed, you name it, she's capable. Not only was her father possible the most powerful superhuman in existence, but her mother was one of the six sirens of the universe." Tannis rambled, but Lilith was interested to see where the good doctor would go with this.

"Now while it's definitely clear that only six sirens can exist at any one time, well… With her parentage at what it is, I think the clear mix of power in her blood has forced her into a new state of being, a half Nephilim, and a half siren." Tannis finished. The two women stopped walking and shared an intense look. A few moments went passed where everything had gone silent. Since Sanctuary had landed once more there was no engines to rumble underneath their feet.

"Well, that explains a lot. She had clear power from her father yesterday but her inherited siren tattoos came alive as well, but it wasn't standard siren energy. She had black wings and black glowing tattoos." Lilith explained.

"Well, whatever it is we need to keep a distant eye on it, I don't think it's anything bad. Let her rest, here's your blood sample. I've made quite a few just in case. Test it how you will but I don't think you'll actually be needing it until you reach Elpis and find a vault. Speaking of, Blake has offered his assistance in getting a small team there. Pick wisely who goes. Those vaults can be dangerous for you all." Tannis warned before handing over the blood sample. The two women went their separate ways.

**The Void**

"Wake up mister Omega." A cold voice echoed throughout the black lack of gravity that Ten was experiencing. Ten grinned but stayed perfectly silent, not allowing whatever it was to get off on the situation.

"I know you're conscious mister Omega, there's no point trying to deceive me, not in here." The voice called out once more. Ten sighed briefly.

"Alright, I'll bite, who are you? Where am I? Should I care?" He listed off quickly. Still weightless completely.

"I am simply known as the Architect. It is… acknowledging to make your acquaintance mister Omega. I was once like you, a mere Nephilim. A poor boy from a poor family with no father around to help us live. Because my father was a divine being. I ascended from mortality to who I am now." The Architect was monologing. Ten saw his opportunity and took it.

"Nephilims are immortal anyway." He pointed out quickly with a smug look.

"Not completely immortal. You may still die in battle as you know so well. Tell me mister Omega, how long do you believe yourself to have been in my domain? Because do not get yourself wrong, this is known by few people, it is the void. And in here, I am a god. The only being able to withstand it's energy constantly… Until you came along at least." The Architect stroked his beard whimsically for a few moments as the silence reigned on. He had long silver dreadlocks that fell gracefully down his back. He was old, no, ancient, but his eyes were pure white and held significant power that Ten was certain that not even he could defeat in a straight up fight.

"I don't know, like three days or something right?" Ten asked casually, forgetting the point as to why the angel had come in the first place. The Architect chuckled heartily.

"Oh dearie me, no. You have been in my void for over fifteen year's mister Omega. Your mind and body were damaged far beyond anything I have ever seen before. Two Eridian souls with the sole purpose of burning you out. In all rights, your everything should have been turned to ash, burnt from existence completely, but somehow, you survived and formed here." The Architect gave him another look.

"It has taken you this long to repair your mind to the level that you could come out of your coma. Your heritage has given your body the hardiness to survive for this long in a void where everything else would have perished. But alas, I bring your bad news. I am the god of this realm, yet I cannot bring something so powerful out of it. In here I am the master of creation, but I would not be granted the freedom to bring another being out. I am afraid you will be stuck in here for the rest of eternity. I suggest you try to acclimate yourself to the vital energies of creation. In a few hundred years you may be powerful enough to bring yourself out." The Architect explained.

"Oh really? A few hundred years. I break the impossible every day of my conscious life. How long did it take you to master this shit heap old man?" Ten asked with a dangerous tone to his voice. The Architect had a wistful look adorned before he waved his hand. Suddenly everything that had been dark was given light and life bloomed everywhere. A gigantic kingdom was built before Ten's very eyes and there was suddenly gravity.

"Forty eight thousand years mister Omega. I will visit you again in two days. Enjoy this kingdom, it is yours." With that, the Architect vanished. Ten frowned.

"I do not like this gravity." He grunted as he fell towards the ground a bit faster than he would have preferred to. He touched down on a grand set of stairs that led directly to the humongous castle that lay in the very center of the kingdom. Truly this place was amazing, and he had created it with only the wave of his hand.

There was a thunderous roar and Ten braced himself before realizing that it had emanated from his stomach. "Fifteen years and no grub makes Ten a very hungry man." He sighed before running down the steps to try and find something to eat and drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Guard! Seize the intruder!" A voice shouted from below the perch Ten had sat upon for the past hour. He sighed heavily. They had no intentions of lessening up on him, and after the first few shots from that annoyingly powerful laser rifle, Ten had decided to retreat. This was admittedly their strongest offensive weaponry, but the fact still remained that it had really hurt him.

"Our blades burn like fire." He heard the captain begin to monologue, but this time he was actually interested in seeing where he would go with this one. You know, just for shits and giggles if for nothing else.

"Our fire stings like ice." He continued. Ten scrunched his brow before letting himself fall from the perch he was sat upon. He slammed into the ground, his body still oblivious to any damage that a human would have received. He stood and casually dusted himself off before looking at the firing squad before him. When the Architect had given him the kingdom, he was not expecting the young Nephilim to screw things up this easily within it. Not even an hour awake and the inhabitants were trying to put him down like some sort of feral dog.

"And our ice is REALLY fucking cold." The captain of the guard lifted his hands and the lasers all fired right into Ten's exposed chest. The beams did little else other than make him suck his teeth in pain.

"You know, you need to cut that shit out, it's starting to annoy me. Other than the fact that it actually does hurt, it will not serve to actually damage me any." He explained. The captain considered this before letting his hand fall to his side.

"What do you want from us then demon?" He asked. Anything that could withstand multiple shots to the chest and only just experience a brief sting, was simply not natural. There was little chance of reasoning with such a beast.

"Well, some hot food and a bed would be nice. Second to that I want to fight something, and lastly I want to get back to my own world. I have no intentions of hurting any innocents or anything like that." Ten continued. This seemed to have shocked the captain somewhat.

"IF you fight in our army, we can give you a bed and food. You would be fighting, but you're on your own for the last one." He explained. The offer was out there. Ten considered this for a moment.

"Tell me captain, who is your god?" He asked him with a curious tone lingering in his voice. This could work out to his advantage if he played it right.

Before Ten got a reply the Architect appeared out of a blinding flash of light. Immediately everyone around them bowed, clearly knowing their place.

"That would be me mister Omega. What is your quarrel with my citizens?" The Architect asked him plain and simple.

"I have no quarrel with them, I have no quarrel with you. I just wish to go back home. This planet isn't nearly dangerous enough to sate my lust for violence. I may no longer have my demons, but I'm still an untameable animal." He grinned quickly.

The Architect considered this for a moment with a brief stroke of his beard. "Yet, there is one who has tamed you, isn't there? There is one such being who has become a guiding beacon that has calmed you down in your final moments. Fifteen years is a long time to have not been around. Knowing how deeply she changed you in your dying moments, has it turned you full circle or are you a better individual?" The Architect asked him vaguely. Ten just grinned even wider.

"Summon the most dangerous monster you can imagine and you'll have your fucking answer." He dared him, the confidence in his eyes never leaving, not even for a single second. This man was one who revelled in the challenge, regardless of his own safety.

"As you wish. I shall judge you on this; you may lie to yourself, but not to me." The Architect told him before disappearing.

"Pfft, whatever." Ten snorted casually. He turned around and was face to face with something that made the Leviathan back in Oasis, look like a tiny earthworm.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." Was all Ten could utter. "Well, looks like it's time to get back into action." He muttered. A familiar burning pain slung across his wrists as his tattoos came alive once again after such a long time. The impossible great sword materialised in his hands and he immediately dropped it.

"Looks like I've fallen out of shape since I died." He grunted, unable to lift the sword up at all. "Very well, if I cannot crush you I'll just have to pound you into a pulp." He spoke loudly, making sure that his monstrous adversary understood his intentions. The great winged worm let out an earth shattering roar. "I'm finally understanding you, so let's go." Ten laughed before charging at the incredible adversary.

**Pandora**

"So we just pick a team, get into the rocket, fly to the mood, find a Vault, use the blood on the key, open the vault, find Tara's mom, beat the information out of her and then find my father? Sounds simple enough." Isis mumbled when she was sat in the war room after they had all had a long briefing about the situation.

"It's not ever going to be as simple as what you just mentioned but then nothing is. Roland, what exactly is this new threat that you said was heading for Pandora?" Maya asked quietly. Roland had mentioned something about needing Ten because he was the only one who could possible help them now.

With a heavy sigh Roland sat back a little bit, "This might sound farfetched, even considering the things we're used to going through with Tenacious by our side." Roland began. This peaked a few ears. Something that was out of the ordinary even considering the sheer existence of Ten?

"But it seems that the Eridians had a god. A god of power so magnificent that he was the only being that they revered to such a high extent. This god of theirs loved the Eridians just as much. And see, when Ten destroyed them, this angered their god immensely. I'm not sure how to put this in terms that everybody will understand." Roland sighed once again with his hands in his face.

"We've well and truly pissed off a real god." Axton took over. There was a sheer rocky awkward silence that filled the room.

"You believe that Ten can kill a god?" Lilith asked. Her tone completely neutral, her face completely neutral, but they knew that there was a silent rage hidden beneath the skin that threatened to blow up.

"No, but at the same time, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he could kill a god." Axton responded evenly. Lilith nodded lightly and took this in. She didn't ask anymore questions, and she didn't need to. The point was out there.

"It's been fifteen years. I say we all needed something to get us back into the swing of things, though I'm not sure that this will be a walk in the park." Brick laughed, breaking the tension with expert efficiency.

"We're about to raze heaven and breach hell to revive a dead man so that we can kill a god." Lilith looked sharply at her fellow Vault Hunter and oldest friend.

"Yeah but, if you had to associate a single word with that sentence, what would it be?" Mist asked, a grin breaching her lips. The people of the room all looked at each other with a symbolic agreement.

"Ten." They said in unison. This was it, this was happening. Isis couldn't control herself, she was finally going to meet her father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Take a ride on a black dragon…" Lilith muttered. It was one of the first things that an overly excited Tenacious Omega had told her with an insane grin in his eyes and a pulsing red flowing through his veins.

"Hmm, what's that?" Isis asked her, looking up from the article she was reading on the ECHO net. She had been searching for any news regarding the known Vault locations on Elpis. As funny as it was, there were none; literally nothing. Hyperion had kept that one hidden very well. Blake tried to get into the old files that Jack had locked away concerning anything Vault related, but he'd failed, even the old access keys from Tassiter had been removed.

"I said, let's take a ride on the black dragon." Lilith repeated, looking directly at Isis to see her reaction. A few seconds of silence went past before Isis shrugged.

"Sounds like something that I'd mumble randomly." She admitted with a frown before getting back to the point at hand. The team that were destined to go to Elpis was small. They couldn't afford to take everyone, and even so, they didn't think that many people would be able to get through the vault once it was open, so they picked the most suitable people for the job.

Isis and Lilith were one pair that were to turn over every rock around Concordia until they found Cain and Abel. Gen and Axton were another pair that were to look around the surrounding areas and ask locals for information regarding the vault. Then lastly, Rose and Smith were there to provide back up when, not if, things turned south, because they know for a fact that it would, it was just a question of how much they could achieve before it all hit the fan.

"We're two thousand miles out, this shouldn't take long." Rose told them quickly before switching the Hyperion rocket to autopilot and buckling herself in.

"Smith, aren't you going to take a seat?" Isis glanced at the Nephilim blacksmith. He grunted, and that was it.

"That means no." Rose whispered and winked at her. Isis couldn't contain her giggle. Gen glanced over but shrugged when he couldn't figure it out.

"You got enough serum with you?" Axton asked the splicer casually.

"Serum? What the hell would I have serum for?" Gen responded with genuine confusion. There were two Crimson Raiders who shared the same name, Genesis Da Omega and Tenacious Omega, but they shared no blood, and were polar opposites. It was almost comical. Tenacious was the physical one, the fighter, yet Gen could clearly hold his own against anything Pandora could offer. On the other side of things, Gen was the intelligent one. He could create or disband anything to do with chemicals and explosives, and also some machinery, thanks to years spent by Gaige's side.

On terms with intelligence, the polar opposites didn't go as far to say that Ten was stupid by any means, far from it but Gen's intellect massively out shadowed Ten's average mind; unless it came to combat that is. Tenacious was not dumb concerning combat strategy, it just remained that his favourite way to deal with things was to collide with them head on.

"I thought you needed a serum to keep yourself contained, no?" Axton's puzzled expression told Gen everything. He'd simply gotten himself mumbled up with something entirely different.

"No. I don't need anything to keep myself normal. You are, as you are well aware, under no circumstances to ever give me coffee, but that's unstoppable if you do." Gen reminded the Commando of a very painful Christmas party.

"Yeah, I remember that one. Jace was hanging upside down in the Caustic Caverns while you locked Ten inside the bank and threw it down there for good measure. Painful times." Axton grinned mischievously as they remembered their last Christmas that was celebrated in full.

"Oh that was definitely a comical party. Too bad that we haven't celebrated like that in the past years. We could really do with a reason to throw a party right about now." Gen admitted. They were closing in on Elpis extremely fast.

"Well, if we pull this off, you can be damn sure that Ten will throw one hell of a party." Lilith told them as she fastened the last buckle on her harness.

"Uh oh." They all turned their heads to the sound of Smith's guilty voice. He hesitated before holding up a handle and frantically waving it about, unable to form any words.

"What the hell is that?" Isis asked, the concern in her voice rising fast.

"The um… Landing gear." Smith admitted.

"Oh you bald mother fu-" They crashed into the surface of the moon, unable to do anything to avert their course from utter destruction.

**Concordia**

"What the hell was that?" The Meriff asked in huge confusion. Her voice swaying as she nearly fell out of her chair from the shock. The hooded woman who had been sitting next to her sighed before wheeling her chair over to the window to look out at the moon landscape below them.

"A rocket… From Hyperion, what the hell?" She stood up and grabbed the shield from the weapons rack by the door.

"Hey, you're just going to go down there?" The Meriff strode towards the hooded woman with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Are you not?" Her counterpart asked incredulously.

"Not without a goodluck kiss, Athena." The Meriff grinned before locking her lips with the hooded ex Vault Hunter.

"Oh Springs, you know how to get to me." Athena sighed before herself and Janey left the Meriff offices to go and investigate the new crash just outside of Concordia's city walls.

**The Void**

"That's impossible." The Architect mumbled, visible angry by what he saw. The creature that he'd summoned, Talos, had been infused with a portion of his own power and strength, approximately twenty percent of it, yet as he watched below in astute fascination, he could clearly see Tenacious Omega actively adapting to the fight at hand. He was dashing through the streets and avoiding the colossal blows that would obviously obliterate him, and standing up to the ones that were not as powerful.

"Nothing is impossible." He heard a very distinct voice call out to him, "When you're angry enough to defy the limits." Ten responded as his body left the ground and maintained his own altitude above the city. The giant winged worm writhed and morphed under them until it's body changed into a magnificent emerald green dragon.

"Is this the best you've got? It's not enough Architect. I have fought and killed dragons before. Admittedly, that one was from being swallowed hole, but the same thing could apply here." Ten mumbled before he set his sights back on the threat at hand.

"At your own risk mister Tenacious. I'd advice against expiring so soon however. Surviving this long only to be annihilated by your sharp tongue." The Architect shot back quickly. He was only graced with a short chuckle before Ten and the dragon started fighting in the skies, the natural azure blue turned into a blood red haze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Concordia – Crash Site**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I'm all for exploring and stuff just like we used to, but Hyperion hasn't exactly had a stable thing for social interaction for the past two decades." Janey explained as they got out of the buggy that had stopped at the wreckage. They had brought a case full of OZ kits with them just in case there were any survivors. Sure enough as they approached the snuffed out flames of the wreckage, a huge panel had been thrown back, revealing a rapidly asphyxiating bald man. He had black goggles on and looked ripped to the core with muscles.

"Quick, put this on." Athena demanded as she snapped the OZ kit in place over the man's shoulder. A moment or two had passed where he'd regained the oxygen in his lungs.

"Wow, this vacuum really kicks ass. There's more in here. Give them the air first." He ordered. They nodded and passed into the wreck unobstructed thanks to the man's efforts in removing the panel. A few minutes later and they were all alive and conscious. A redhead and a military type were the ones who seemed to need the oxygen the most. The others were all curiosities that Athena and Janey couldn't quite work out.

The young one, a beautiful young woman with flowing black hair and blood red streaks, compelte with a set of obsidian black tribal tattoos that stalked one side of her body. She was far more durable than the other redhead, but that could have just been luck of the moment. The green skinned man looked frantic. He was both excited and terrified of the entire prospect of Elpis' existence, thought it was blatantly obvious that he would quickly get over whatever primal fears he had, and his natural disposition towards discovery would take over.

Then there was the other two, the older looking man, the balding one. And the woman with hair like an active inferno. She wore tight fitting clothes that looked impractical at the best of times, but there was something about her which just seemed dangerous.

"Let's get you back to Concordia and up to speed on things. I'm Janey Springs, the city's Meriff." She introduced herself before stepping into the drivers' seat of the moon buggy.

"Athena. Captain of the guard." She nodded, her face barely visible from the hood.

"Yeah, I remember both of you. I took a vacation here one. Athena, you don't remember me? We took down General Knoxx together." Lilith waved quickly.

"Your face rings a bell. I'm sure it will come back to me shortly." Athena admitted. Soon enough everyone was walking through the streets of Concordia.

"So what brings you to the moon?" Janey asked in her usual cheery tone. She had aged incredibly well, barely at all in fact.

"It's a long story, but we're trying to find my father." Isis told them flatly.

"That's inspiring kiddo, what's your dad's name? If he's been through here we'll try our best to help you." Janey smiled at Isis who hesitated slightly before straightening her posture.

"Tenacious Omega." She told them. It seemed that in that one moment, the entire city had ceased to produce sound at all. Concordia had very nearly been turned to ash and dust when something had destroyed the moon base some fifteen years ago. The citizens knew what it was, they knew WHO it was, and that name echoed throughout the history of Elpis for years past that.

Janey and Athena shared a look before coming back to Isis, "Your father is Ten? The guardian of Pandora?" Athena asked at last. Seemingly terrified by the prospect of what a member of his bloodline could do to her city.

"Yes. Yes he is. He died fifteen years ago. I need to find two brothers-"

"Cain and Abel no doubt." Springs jutted in. Lilith tilted her head slightly, "Yeah, how'd you know that we're after them?" She frowned. The expression that Janey had wasn't good at all.

"You came to the moon looking for Ten. Anything to do with him would be incredibly dangerous and most likely perceived as impossible, therefore you're after Cain and Abel. They specialized in tracking down Vaults and marking them off, preventing anyone from unleashing some kind of monster from within. I don't know why they do, but they do. You need to go to the down under bar." Janey pointed to where Moxxi's old up and over bar used to.

"Isn't that Moxxi's old place?" Lilith pointed.

"WAS. Now Cain and Abel own it. Just go talk to them, and please don't blow up my city. We have nothing against your father, but if you do get him back from the dead or what not, don't bring him here." Janey told them quickly. The group quickly found themselves inside the vastly different bar. It was different for Lilith, the others had never been there before.

"Hey folks what can I… Oh dear." The barkeep sighed. Abel stood up straighter.

"I swear to god, what do you want with us now?" He cursed his bad luck.

"We need to find an unopened vault. With it, we're going to construct an open portal to the city where the angels live. Once there we're going to find an angel and beat her until she tells us where Ten is." Isis told him with a straight face.

"Ten? He's not on Pandora?" Cain rounded the corner and sat himself down on their side of the bar before drinking from a bottle that Abel had tossed him.

"Ten died fifteen years ago. He absorbed the pure essence of two evil eridians and it burned him out." Gen explained quickly.

"Huh, sounds badass. I'm sorry for your loss, but still sounds badass." Cain admitted.

"They want a vault." Abel told his brother.

"A vault? OK, ignoring WHY they want a vault, the closest one would probably be out where Crisis Scar used to be. The old Helios station obliterated the entire sight before it somehow went and got itself destroyed." Cain explained.

"That was Ten. He destroyed the Helios station, about fifteen years ago." Axton pitched into the conversation. Abel noticed him for the first time and passed him a bottle to which he gratefully accepted.

"Well, OK then. I guess we can get someone to cover the bar and take you out to Crisis Scar. I don't know what you expect to find out there though, we purposely marked it off so that nobody would go near it. We couldn't purposely activate it though, just so that you're aware." Abel continued.

"That's not important, we've got a master key anyway." Isis told them, fishing the large blood infused key out of her backpack.

"It will open any vault we want, but we only have the frequency for the vault to take a portal to the white city. After that we need to infuse it with different blood. Someone with demonic parentage." Isis told them. She glanced briefly over her own party. Only herself seemed to be able to contend to that, but even with her father being Tenacious, her bloodline was too far distilled, it wouldn't be enough.

"Hey, don't look at me kiddo, believe it or not my mother is a saint." Smith told her with a shrug.

"Yeah, me too. Hard to believe isn't it?" Rose smirked quickly.

"Well, ok then. All wackiness aside, we'll take you out to the vault. But at the first sign of danger we're retreating. You deal with the consequences of whatever you unleash. We just make sure nobody can activate them accidentally." Cain told them, finishing his beer and slamming the bottle against the bar.

"Sounds good to us. We leave as soon as you're able." Lilith commented with folded arms. The search drew nearer, but as Isis had explained, they faced another obstacle in their path. They had dealt with the barrier to the white city via Tara, but who had demonic parentage that they could reach out to. She had no idea.

Smith had an idea, he knew exactly who had a demon mother. Nightwalker could get them into the fiery bowels of hell should they need to interrogate a demon. IF their plan failed in the white city. Truly though, if the angel didn't know, then who would?

**A/N: So ya, pumping out the chapters here because I've got the next nine days off. My paid holiday is kicking in. Awesome how that works, anyway, I'll be trying to write as much as possible, stay tuned in. **

**And Elemental Hybrid, hurry your ass up. I wanna write more Traveller's Tales xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Void**

"It is not wise, it would seem, to directly challenge you on something." The Architect admitted freely as he analysed the flaming corpse of the leviathan sized dragon that lay sprawled out across the kingdom that he had created within the blink of an eye.

"Indeed. Do you have anything useful to tell me? You are able to traverse dimensions are you not?" Ten asked him quizzically.

"Well I'm not sure that it could be classed as news, but there are some who seek you out. It seems that your final act of defiance stirred a somewhat unforgiving god. This being seeks vengeance upon the one who destroyed the last of his worshippers." The Architect's voice was monotone yet incredibly powerful.

"The Eridians? But like you said, this was fifteen years ago, why would this god come now?" Ten's confusion wasn't limited, but logic would take the high ground for this one.

"Because this angry god has senses your power. Even in my own personal void that I cannot bring you out of, your power has not gone unrecognized. I have been summoned in the white city because of it. They believe that I am training an apprentice. Such things are forbidden for they could tip the balance." The Architect continued.

"Well, you can quote me on this, 'I'd never work for you, because you are a cock', quote over." Ten grinned, eager to see how far he could push his luck with this one.

"Your etiquette known no bounds mister Omega. Either way, I must attend the summons. They are people beyond even myself. Back to the point at hand, this god cannot reach you here, nor can it do anything about that. But it will seek out Pandora, and it will burn the planet to ashes in an attempt to coax you out. I am sorry mister Omega, but unless you suddenly master inter dimensional travel, there is nothing that can be done to stop this angry god." With that, the Architect disappeared.

'Give in to the madness.' Ten heard one voice whisper to him, hidden beneath the folds of his mind.

'Use the anger, let it become you.' A different voice called out.

"Never alone, never left in peace." Ten's haunted voice echoed throughout the burning kingdom.

'Let the rage wash over you. Let it fuel your power. Become who you are truly mean to be!' This anguished voice was starting to really grate on his senses.

"That's the question though, isn't it; who am I meant to be?" He called out, desperate to finally get an answer to the oldest question he had ever asked.

"WHO AM I!?"

Silence reigned before the voices all returned in perfect unison, 'The true prince of Hell…' Then there was nothing. No inclination that he had been hallucinating, nothing left to indicate that he was driven mad by loneliness. Not even the Architect had returned to taunt him with gods that threatened to murder his loved ones. There was nobody left to save, for they were all out of reach.

He screamed, he let it all out in one singular moment of rage, anguish and pain, unstoppable to anything that threatened to prevent this pain from escaping. This was him venting all of those years of inability to save the people that needed saving. In one single moment he found himself uncaring about the things that had meant the most to him in his life. In a single moment he was no longer the Tenacious that had fought tooth and claw for Pandora. In that single moment, he was the being that he was truly meant to be, the demon lord had emerged; and he was bad to the bone.

**Crisis Scar**

The Vault lay sprawled out beneath them. Gen was jumping around, loving the low gravity. "So this is what its like to be one of you." He grinned with absolute joy as he effectively used his already tweaked OZ kit to make gravity his bitch.

"No. That's not at all what's it's like to be one of us. First of all, we never age, we can fly in any gravity. We can each lift varying weights of like a minimum of two tonnes a piece-" Smith began to list off the most basic Nephilim abilities.

"OK, I get it, no need to go and rub it in." Gen shot back quickly.

"-And that's like, THE most basic things there are. You can get people that have specialist abilities." Smith continued.

"Like harbouring two demons in one body?" Axton grinned, stirring the shit with expert efficiency.

"No. That's just him. It's because of who he is that he was able to survive that. Nobody else apart from maybe his brother could do that." Smith responded with a flare of anger. Ever since Smith had appeared all of those years ago, he had been a perfect pacifist save for one single day. He'd never shown a shred of anger in those years, so it came to no small surprise to them when he had an outburst so suddenly.

"What brother?" Lilith asked, seizing the deer that had been caught in the headlights. What Smith had been referring to was a closely guarded secret that only the full blooded Nephilim in the Crimson Raiders knew about, I.E, himself and Rose.

With a sigh, Smith squared his shoulders off, "Metaphorical. If he had a brother sort of thing." Smith continued.

"Right, so anyway, you mentioned because of who he is." Isis butt in, hoping to avoid a fight between them. The vault key had finally gotten within range of the vault itself and a couple of the rocks started glowing that signature purple. Vapours rose from the ground.

"Right, freaky shit is starting to happen, we're off. Good luck!" Cain yelled as Abel gunned the engine of their moon buggy and the two brothers left.

"Because of WHAT he is. He isn't just a Nephilim. He is the heir to his father's throne." Smith twirled a knife around his fingers. The cuts healing instantly.

"Throne? His dad is an archdemon, not that high up is it?" Lilith raised her eyebrow. This entire situation was far too confusing for many to understand, but she pitched the effort in, he was after all the father of her child.

"The archdemon before Ten's father was Lucifer himself. Only a chosen demon lord can ascend from a prince of hell into the archdemon." Smith concluded. Apart from Rose and Isis, they were all thoroughly confused. Gen held onto the concept of it, but he just didn't care enough to want to understand it.

"Well, enough about demonology, there's the vault, here's the key, let's hunt an angel." Isis slammed the key into the port which opened the vault's portal ability. Much to her disappointment, a giant monster did NOT appear. She was itching to get her scythe into some action, but apparently now wasn't the time. The group hesitantly walked through the portal, but what lay on the other side shocked them all.

"Well, it's definitely a paradise alright." Axton chuckled at the scene before him.

**A/N: A paradise which you'll have to wait to hear about. Trolololol ;) **


	10. Chapter TEN

**Chapter TEN**

**The Void**

The skin turned into a leathery pale red. Not anything like the demons that had once haunted his life, but something entirely different, unseen to any who knew him. The man had finally accepted his true nature, and his title and nature were finally coming to fruiting. Tenacious was a demon lord, the chosen prince of Hell, his father was the archdemon, Abaddon.

Above his head, two horns had grown outwards signifying his power. Atop these horns two flames danced and licked at the air. Huge wings held him aloft easily. The steady beating rhythm to the left of his chest was emanated on his right side.

'The demon lord rises.' The voices came back. His throat felt dry and coarse as the fire ruled through it. His eyes looked like a thousand dying suns. With nothing left to achieve, the demon lord fell through the sky, his wings cocooned him perfectly from any sustainable damage. Before long the red meteor hit the Architect's kingdom and destroyed a decent chunk of it. What was left in that crater was the man that had resisted the mantle for his entire life. The man that had finally cracked.

'You ignored true power when your supposed loved one had died. Her throat slit right in front of you.' The voices returned to haunt him.

'What did you do? You wept and mourned. You could have stopped this years before.' Could have stopped what? Her death? The deaths of countless others? He wasn't a saint, he never claimed to be. He wasn't the hero that everyone believed he was trying to be.

'You could have accepted who you truly are.' No, he couldn't, that wasn't the way forwards. That would have sealed his place in the depths he had been running from for his entire life.

'You could have saved everything, but there's a part of you that truly wanted this in the end, isn't there?' What if the voice was right? There was a small part of him that could never deny that what he'd done in his life, all of the evil acts that he'd committed under the name of the demon's sake, there some things that he'd taken extreme pleasure in doing, and he couldn't deny that.

'What would have happened if it was Lilith that had died? Would you have turned then? Determined to avoid her death at all costs?' Ten writhed in agony at the brutal truth in the voices. He would have taken every opportunity to avoid that, even if it meant revealing himself to his friends.

'Not even in the face of death did you return to me.' To me… The voices, this was all his father's doing. It was ALL planned from the start. Everything bad that had ever happening to him was all his father's efforts to get him to accept his place, the place he'd been running from. As the prince of hell.

'Did you believe that you would die a hero's death? Go to the white city for eternity?' Not by a longshot was that what Tenacious believed, but he held onto something similar. He'd taken the ultimate sacrifice that an immortal could, and ended it all in the name of securing peace for his loved ones, but it hadn't been enough.

'You are the prince of Hell. You are a demon lord. You are my heir.' Ten snapped his eyes open and screamed at the sky with everything that was still in his body. He refused to submit to the overpowering voice of darkness that threatened to return him to who he was before. He couldn't, and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Not while there's a breath left in my body!" He shouted again, releasing everything under his control at one specific point in the sky. How had he known to do that? He hadn't, it was pure luck, but sure enough hidden deep within the white wispy clouds that lined the sky, there was a glowing black circle that swirled ominously.

"What the…" He squinted, it was a portal. How had he managed that? He didn't care, he'd take it, no matter where it led. If it took him to Pandora, jackpot. If it sent him to hell, fine, he would confront his final demon face to face. He shot towards the sky and within seconds he had escaped this burning kingdom. The light, it burned his eyes. Why was everything white?

**A/N: Oh yeah, shit just got real. Short chapter, but that's because I didn't want to start an Isis perspective so close to this. Y'all need a gap because I said so :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The White City**

"Holy. Shit." Isis spoke. Her voice was unheard by them all for the vast beauty of the white city had engaged each of them differently. Before they could get to carried away with themselves though, they had been swooped upon by a man with long straight white hair and buzzing blue eyes. Not that these were the first features that any of them noticed however, as there was a magnificent set of white pure feathered wings attached to his back.

"Strange. We don't often get visitors to the white city. What may I ask, is the purpose of your visit?" He asked them. His voice was made of velvet and felt as though it was melting them.

"We wish to find the mother of Tara. What was here name?" Isis began but Rose and Smith quickly took the lead with this one.

"Angelic Nephilim? Interesting. Do you know the name of the one you seek?" The angel asked, his eyes focused on them once again.

"Aye. Tara's mother is Uriel." Smith's voice sounded incredibly wobbly. This was something that had never occurred before. Could they directly sense power? Was that why Smith was feeling immediately so overwhelmed by all of this?

"I see. She is currently in a council, but will be done very shortly. I sense a greatly aged bloodline within you. Might I enquire your own parentage sir?" The angel asked, directing his questioning to Smith.

He hesitated for quite a long time before finally speaking up. "Gabriel." Smith almost whispered.

"The son of Gabriel returns after so long. Are you here to accept the offer he gave you a century ago, or are you still in denial?" The angel's tone had changed, yet nobody except Isis and Rose had noticed it. Smith raised an eyebrow but was otherwise unconcerned.

"No. I am only here for Uriel. We have certain questions regarding the whereabouts of one of our own." Smith continued. Just as the angel was about to ask another question a bright flash took their notice. Upon a walkway above them another angel appeared out of thin air.

"This requires my full attention. I must ask you to await here until Uriel can speak with you." He told them sternly before flying over to the new arrival. Isis snorted before running off faster than anyone could catch her. Naturally Smith stayed behind with the rest of the group, not wanting them to be caught red handed by the guards of the city who would be unforgiving of their trespassing. Smith could stand up to them somewhat, but the others simply couldn't. Except maybe Lilith and Gen. Axton was fucked.

Rose caught up to Isis quickly, "Listen you little trail blazer, this is NOT the right way to do things here. We need to be patient and hear the angel out." Rose reprimanded her ex student.

"I told you. I'm either going to find my father through her co-operation or I'll raze this city." Isis shot back with determination. Rose stopped running and just watched Isis from the growing distance for a moment. "Definitely her father's daughter." She sighed before following from the air.

The angel that had greeted the group had finally made his way over to the new arrival. "Greetings Architect. You arrive late, but the council will be relieved to hear of your arrival none the less. Uriel awaits you." He spoke with the utmost respect.

"Why will the council be relieved Asiel?" The Architect asked him quickly.

"A group who's intent is yet unknown have appeared at our cities' streets. They seek an audience with Uriel who awaits your presence. We believe that their appearance may be directly linked to the two unrecognised powers that threaten the balance. The one in the mortal realms and the one that continues to grow in your own dimension." Asiel answered him. His head still bowed in respect.

"And where are the members of this group right now?" The Architect asked him, hiding his rapidly spreading smirk rather well.

"Right over th… Oh dear." Asiel frowned as he spotted the empty spot that the group had been standing at no more than mere moments ago.

"It seems that you should probably round them up quickly, before Uriel gets word of mortals searching the white city for her. It could turn into a rather damaging situation, especially if they happen to have powerful Nephilim bodies with them." The Architect advised the lesser angel before making his way towards where he knew the council would be.

On the lower side of the city, Isis was just about discovering the tip of the iceberg for her inherited power. She came to the realization that with work, she could traverse the limits that gravity imposed on her. She wasn't quite there yet though, so instead she opted for jumping great heights and using her immense upper body strength to help her scale the walls and vertical building faces.

"Oh for, here!" Rose's voice called out behind her. A moment later she felt a soft hand carry her to the very top of the building. They noticed the same angel as before, the one who had appeared and taken the gate keeper's attention off of them, walk into the big building that held no doors or windows. A strange yet somewhat familiar sound came from behind them and standing there was her mother and the others, just shaking off the excess phase energy. She had teleported them all to Isis. They confidently strode into the building after the angel, and what they saw confused them far more than Ten's demonology.

Three giant statue heads that held completely neutral expressions sat atop marble thrones. Unmoving yet voices could be heard coming from them.

"We have visitors." A female voice called out, interrupting the golden haired beauty and the white dreadlocked angel that they had followed.

"Do not be intimidating, invite them forwards. This is the city of paradise after all, we should not shun the adventurous." A male voice came from the stone heads. The golden haired winged warrior held a warm smile towards them.

"Hello there. I understand that you came all the way from the mortal worlds just to see me. I'm flattered, but at the moment we face a threat that has to be dealt with right away." The woman spoke. That must have been Uriel then. Isis had to squeeze herself to resist the temptation to tell her that her father had killed Uriel's daughter many times.

"I've told you Uriel, there is no threat. I have not been training operatives of any kind. I have no apprentice hidden in my realm." The Architect countered quickly.

"If what you say is true, then how did he come to regain his consciousness in your void?" A voice that was neither heavily masculine nor feminine came from the stone heads. A voice of reason perhaps?

"It remains a mystery to me. He cannot escape however, not at least for the next fifty thousand years as his young immortal body adjusts to the different energy of the void. He is too powerful for me or any combined force to pull him out." The Architect countered.

"A true mystery yet there is something that is disturbing us still. There is something about him. We cannot help but believe that this may be linked to the rising power in the mortal worlds." The female stone head spoke up once again, this time much softer than even before.

"The power in the mortal worlds; you're talking about the angry god aren't you?" Isis bravely interrupted the council of angels and higher beings.

"We are indeed child. What do you know of it?" Uriel asked, getting on one knee so that she was eye level with the tall standing Isis. It seemed that angels in their true forms were much bigger than humans and humanoids.

"Not much, only that he's angry with my dad for some reason." Isis admitted, folding her arms, hating the overwhelming sensation that she was about to get a similar response from the angels than she had with Janey Springs and Athena.

"Oh? And who is your father? He must be an impressive man to stand up to a god." Uriel complimented with a warm smile.

"His name is Tenacious." Once again, as soon as the words had left her mouth, there was a horrible silence. The Architect turned to them ever so slowly.

"Ah, so you're all finally here. Well, I have some good news for you, and I have some oh so tragic news for you." He admitted, heeling saddened by what he was about to have to tell them. Uriel was silent. She had an overwhelming urge to commit an atrocity on the young woman before her, but it wasn't her fault for what happened between her father and Uriel's own daughter. In the end, logic overwhelmed her temporarily blurred senses.

In fairness to everything that had happened, her own daughter had not exactly been correct in the mind. She had sought out Tenacious of her own accord simply because she believed in grandeur. She wished to earn her mother's favour by striking a blow against the archdemon. A movement operated in vain however, as there had been no war between the two realms for over eighty five thousand years.

Her silent musings were suddenly broken and replaced by a whole new set of thoughts as she felt the incredible power from the Architect's real pierce their own.

"Architect. What is this? You firstly deny that you are harbouring an apprentice, then you grant him access to interdimensional travel." Uriel thought out loud as she tilted her head towards the sky.

"What!? That's not possible, he's only been consciously exposed to my void for a half a day!" The Architect shouted in confusion as he joined the archangel by the open wall. They looked at the sky in wonder before a small swirling black portal had opened up. Through it, a single body fell towards the council building, never slowing.

"What? What is it?" Gen prepared himself for any new threat that was about to be put upon them.

Uriel turned to the group and locked eyes with Isis, "His name is Tenacious." She echoed what the younger woman had told her moments ago. This was it, he was back.

**A/N: You got goosebumps yet? I do ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The White City**

**A/N: So let's be honest, did you see that one coming?**

The body flew at ever increasing speeds towards the council building, never slowing, never showing signs of changing course. This was it, Isis was about to meet her father. She looked towards her mother, unsure of what she should have done next. Lilith had tears of her own swelling up at the mention of her lover.

"This is simply not possible it would take a… a…" The Architect was speechless, it was surely not possible that he was capable of this?

"A demon lord has natural capabilities of interdimensional travel Architect. How much do you know of this Tenacious?" Uriel turned to her angelic counterpart with a serious and weary expression.

"Very little. He has spent the last fifteen years reforming himself in my void. Other than that I know remarkable little." The Architect shot back.

"You there. Has he shown any signs of interdimensional travel when you knew him?" Uriel asked, her grip was starting to worry them. She was ever so slowly reaching for her sword.

"There was that one time when we fought through Thousand Cuts to get to Angel. He was trapped inside the Bunker and somehow phased his entire arm free. That's it, nothing else." Axton responded calmly. He didn't want to anger these angels even more so than they could already be.

The blood red meteor shook the ground and a moment later there was a billowing explosion in the centre of the room. When Isis looked back she noticed that for the first time the stone heads had changed expression, they were all still perfectly matched, yet they each had a frown present. The dust and smoke billowed above the point where this body had crashed.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before someone had finally stepped out of it. Scuffed and ripped black shoes followed by frayed and torn jeans that hugged the legs behind them tightly. A tight pink shirt that was ripped and burnt nearly everywhere still hung onto the body. The buttons all undone to reveal an incredibly lean body underneath it. The smoke had finally cleared enough to see the face. A clean shaven face with an easy going expression that was probably permanently worn. He had naturally messy short jet black hair. But it was the eyes that had changed, nothing could ever have prepared Lilith for the eyes. When he finally opened them they were not blood red and demonic, but they were not their usual brown either, not straight away.

When Tenacious opened his eyes for the first time, there were gasps of shock. His vibrant golden eyes had been the factor in realising another transformation. Within a few seconds the bright golden iris' had toned down and returned to their natural hazel colours.

"So." He began, his voice musky and rich. He took a step out of his self-created crater.

"Forty eight thousand years my ass." He grinned as he locked eyed with the Architect, not even realising that there were others present.

"It took me four point eight hours at most. What say you Architect? I stood up and shouted at the sky and a portal opened. I mastered your poxy void. Have you anything else to try and keep me down with?" Ten grinned at the jaw slacked angel in front of him.

"Ten?" He heard a faint voice call out to his side. Standing there were a number of familiar faces, and one unfamiliar face. Lilith, what was she doing in the white city?

And Rose, Smith. Even Axton and Gen. They had come all of this way to try and free him, hadn't they?

"I…" He faltered, for once he had no idea what to say. He almost fell to his knees before catching himself. He slowly but surely placed one foot in front of another, and soon enough he found himself running full speed towards the redhead who was doing the same. It should have hurt, but he had engulfed her in his arms before any real damage could have occurred.

"Lilith." He breathed into her shoulder. They were silent for another few moments, just embracing each other.

"It's been fifteen years." She told him with silent tears.

"For me it's been about fifteen hours." He explained, "And yet it feels like an eternity." He continued.

"It's been that long. And your daughter is a grown woman." Lilith pulled away from him. A puzzled look replaced his need for his lover.

"My daughter?" He asked her with an estranged look before it was replaced by one of sincerity. "I remember. In my final moments. Is that her?" He asked, glancing and Isis who had been standing next to Smith who was looking around, still edgy about running into angel Gabriel.

"It is. Come Isis. Meet your father." Lilith told her. Isis hesitated for a brief moment before she took a breathe and walked over confidently. She reached her tall father but couldn't contain herself. She had known him for a few minutes at most, but she was compelled to launch herself into a hug.

"Hello Isis. Sorry that I couldn't be around for most of your life. Truly, I am. But I'm here now. Hopefully I can make it up to you." He told her with a sincere smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Dad." He heard her say through tears. Her head only came up to his shoulder, but even so, that was a signal that he'd missed out on her growing up. He noticed the crescent mood on her wrist.

"What's that?" He pointed curiously.

"Soul weapon." Smith mumbled.

Isis subconsciously rubbed her tattoo and a second later the scythe flashed into reality.

"Huh, that looks oddly familiar." Ten mumbled before realising that they were all still in the white city.

"My apologies council of elders. I meant not to intrude. I believe that I caught onto a slipstream caused by the Architect here when he came into this dimension. I did not choose this as my landing spot. We will be leaving your city now." Ten explained as he got on one knee in a show of respect.

"A demon lord kneels?" The female voice asked in shock.

"You forget, he is still a Nephilim. He still has a certain degree of humanity." The male voice responded. Uriel looked uncertainly from the stone heads and back to Ten.

Then the mixed voice shed light on the situation, "Even amongst his own he turns out to be truly unique. For right now he is but a Nephilim. But there is a more potent form. Should he ever become overwhelmed by it, the demon lord would arise. Maybe this is what we need to face the rising power in the mortal worlds." The mixed voice reasoned.

Ten lifted his head up with a grin, "Oh goody. I've been waiting for a decent fight for over fifteen years." He grinned maniacally.

"Yep, he's back." Axton chuckled as himself, Rose, Smith and Gen all slowly left the building to go back to the portal that would lead them off world.

"You fought against my dragon not two hours ago." The Architect pointed out.

"And it was made of something weak, like papier-mâché." Ten stood to his full height which was not too much smaller than that of the angels.

"I poured thirty five percent of my power into that towards the end of your fight." The Architect floated above the ground gently, amazement evident in his voice.

"Was that what that was? I wondered why the fire turned blue." Ten muttered casually.

"Either way, next time bring your A game. And remember, you can't fight fire with fire when they're both literally." Ten told him, the smile never left his face as his eyes burned into a bright golden hue before turning back to their dark brown. His eye colour was constantly changing in varieties of browns to midnight black.

"I have nothing left for you to kill Tenacious. Go back to your mortal realms all of you. And prepare yourself, this merciless god faces problems for even our white city. Good luck mortals." Uriel told them before pushing them towards the exit.

"Is this why you came for me? You want me to fight a god?" Ten asked them all seriously the moment that they were out of the council.

"No, I came for you because I needed to know who you are. They came because they're scared of me." Isis told him.

"Hey that's not-" Gen was about to argue when Isis flared her power and her obsidian black tattoos glowed violently.

"True. It's all true." Gen quickly sped off.

Rose sighed quickly, "You know that he's not afraid of you right? He's just overly dramatic." She told the younger Nephilim.

"I know, but he amuses me with it none the less." Isis grinned.

"That's my girl." Ten chuckled before looking around the city.

"It's like Apollo's paradise. Why is everything so bright? It would look so much better burning and in ruins." Ten muttered.

"Well, that's fucking dark." Axton commented quickly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, it's kinda just seeping in now. I think this whole fifteen years alone is starting to effect me. Well, more than the whole demon lord thing. Jesus I hope they're wrong about that." Ten continued. His feet slowly left the ground.

"Why is that? Surely that would be a good thing considering what we've got heading our way?" Isis interrupted.

"No child, it really isn't. Our plan is simple yet highly risky. With bringing Ten back to the land of the living, we're going to fight fire with fire. Bad meets evil." Smith explained.

"So which one am I?" Ten asked.

"That would depend on how you fight this angry god." Rose commented.

"I think I understand. If you try to fight him as you are, you're just the bad boy that you've always wanted to be." Lilith told him with a wink.

"But if you fight him as the demon lord your nature wants, then you'll be the evil." Smith pointed.

"So if the worst case comes to fruition, whoever wins, we lose?" Isis asked quietly. She knew the brutal truth behind it. If the god won, that was it. If Ten succumbed to the demon lord, then they would also be turned to ash.

"Aye. Dark times indeed. Well, let's get going, I want to punch god in the face." Ten grinned for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He was definitely back, and hadn't changed at al.

"Oh and Isis. I'm your father, no boyfriends for another century." Ten told her sternly. Lilith could see the joke behind it but their daughter definitely couldn't.

"What?" She asked in deadpan. She had literally stopped in her tracks.

"You're immortal. A hundred years will fly by, just you watch." Ten grinned once more before winking and leaving for the portal.

"He's joking." Lilith whispered into her daughter's ear. The look on her face was gold, it visibly relaxed and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Ah, the runaway visitors have returned. I have been instructed to open the gateway to wherever you may choose." The angel that had greeted them explained.

"The governing city of Sanctuary on the planet; Pandora." Axton told him with a faint smile. How much had changed since Ten had last been here? Quickly and without extra words they all walked through the gateway that led to Pandora.

It had been fifteen years since he'd felt it, fifteen years since he'd needed it. He didn't need it to survive, but to maintain his body, the muscles needed food, drink. What was he to do? Go to Moxxi's of course. She did pizza right?

A huge grumble exploded from the middle of the group and they were all immediately on high alert, "The hell was that?" Rose asked in pure confusion.

"Relax guys, it's my stomach. I haven't eaten in fifteen years. Where's Sanctuary? I'm going ahead, someone tell Moxxi to make me eight twenty inch pizzas all extra meat." He told them seriously. He was actually about to attempt this. Isis had wanted to say something but she never got the chance. With another step he had bolted away from the ground and was now just a speck in the distance.

"Think he's gotten even more powerful since the last time he was here?" Rose asked Smith. The two full blooded Nephilim often had conversations that included various speculations about how Ten would react to the new Pandora.

"Most definitely. Can you not sense it? The natural pull that he has about him now? He is a dormant demon lord awaiting release. The road ahead will be bumpy at best." Smith responded with a heavy sigh. He was tired, for the first time in his immortal life he was tired. He was a one hundred and thirty eight year old man now.

"Let's go. He'll clean the place out knowing him." Gen told them with a cheery smile.

"Someone get on the ECHO and tell them that we've got someone coming back with us-" Isis was about to tell them but Maya's frantic voice erupted over their ECHO devices.

"Oh thank god you're all alright! You've been gone for two weeks!" Maya told them, tears easy to hear behind her.

"Two weeks? We've been gone for a day at most!" Lilith responded quickly.

"No, Lily, we've been gone for much longer, time moves slower in the white city. While we were there for a number of hours at most, it's been weeks here." Smith told her quite sadly. If they had been held up they could have passed even longer.

"Were you successful, do you know where Ten's being held?" Maya cut in once more.

"Funny you should say that. You're not going to believe this, but he's rocketing towards Sanctuary right now." Isis told her with a shit eating grin present.

"What?" Maya responded flatly after a few moments of silence.

"You heard me, my father has returned."

**A/N: So, longer chapters here on out because I really want to finish this and focus on my other stuff. I've got a lot of PJO stories to write, as well as Mass Effect that I need to finish writing, then of course Traveller's Tales. I've got a lot on my plate, so bear with me guys. A review would be excellent :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Woah oh, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam." Ten sung jovially as he flew through the air. The breath in his lungs was refreshing. It was only now that he realized just how unrealistic the Architect's home truly was. In his fort eight thousand years of immortality, it was clear that he'd forgotten what it was to breathe fresh air.

Looking around he found himself in an entirely new Pandora. There was no flying city for instance, just a city. Granted it was incredible, even from the distance he was at. He could see many different forms of defence.

"Well, this will be fun. I wonder what the grownups have done with the place." Ten commented lightly as he bolted through the space between him and the city. He landed in the streets with so much sheer force that the place his feet hit was not the same place that he finally came to a stop from. He straightened up and squinted around him. The courtyard. Many familiar faces were looking at him in disbelief. This was sure to be a strange encounter.

"Daddy!" He heard a teenager's voice call out. Then a gruff response.

"You scared my daughter you son of a…" Jace Torgue came storming out of a building, fists clenches. A teenager hot on his heels. A few of the other raiders had assembled to see what was going on as well. And they, much like Jace; were completely speechless. Ten looked at his old friend with a weary look.

"Was this piece of shit your idea?" He asked, pointing lazily at the statue of himself that they had erected in the centre of Sanctuary.

"How dare you! He was a great man that saved this planet!" The teenager spat furiously.

"Elizabeth, honey, look closely." Jace's voice was now no more than a whisper.

Elizabeth quickly shut her mouth and stared intently at the man who had fallen from the sky.

"It's been a very long time brother." Ten spoke at last, turning his body towards Jace fully.

"What?" Elizabeth countered, confused and angry with this new upstart. Her daddy was Jace Torgue, who the hell was this guy?

"Fifteen years it's been. You don't look a day older. What happened Ten?" Jace's course voice finally uttered.

"Ten?" Elizabeth whispered as she looked between the man and the statue. It was then that she noticed they were completely identical. This was Tenacious? The man who had died before she'd been born?

"It's been about a day for my conscious mind. I can still remember all of you so vividly. I can remember you rising in the air, flying with fire." Ten had adopted a very soft smile.

"I remember Rose saving you not even eight hours ago before I fell from the skies… And died." Ten continued. Jace was silent for a moment. The others had all come in from the fast travel and were greeted by the sight of the two oldest friends talking.

"You…" Jace began but couldn't find the words. In an instant a furry fist had struck Ten across the jaw before Jace had returned to his normal state.

"You're really here." He sighed at last with a grin before embracing the man he called his brother.

"Yes. I am. A lot has changed and-" They were interrupted by that very same powerhouse roar from Ten's stomach.

"and I haven't eaten in a decade and a half. I'll speak with the raiders when I've sated this animal inside. We've got a lot to catch up on it seems." Tenacious chuckled before taking to the skies ever so softly. He remembered that he'd scared poor Elizabeth half to death, which was what had started this entire confrontation in the first place.

His scuffed shoes were planted on the ground once more. "I apologize for scaring you young one. Might I enquire your name?" Ten asked as he looked down at the girl hiding behind Jace.

"This really is Ten. Go ahead." Jace urged her forwards.

"My name is Elizabeth. Is it true that you're Isis' dad?" She asked, still ever so timidly.

"Yep, absolutely." Isis confirmed as she strode over to her father's side.

"So, about that food." He laughed.

"You haven't changed at all." He heard Lilith's velvety voice whisper in his ear.

"No, I haven't." He winked at her.

"Tenacious. Inappropriate. There are children present, one of which is yours." Lilith reprimanded him with a smirk. As she folded her arms. Jace couldn't help but bite his lip. Knowing Tenacious better than anyone else in the universe, he knew that despite there being a fifteen year gap in his life, his mind and wit would still be as sharp as a razor.

"Oh right, where were my manners?" He asked in faux before turning to Isis, "Sorry kiddo, I'll have to catch up with you later. Me and your mother have a very intimate date to be going on right about now." He told her seriously before winking at the group and grabbing Lilith by the waist. As they left the ground everyone heard a very distinct; "That's not what I meant Ten!".

Jace chuckled immensely. "I can hardly believe it. It's really him." He laughed as he watched the two leave.

Isis looked towards the sky with a pout and folded arms, "Was he always like this?" She asked with a heavy concern.

"Always was, and always will be. Let's see about fixing up some food. He'll be hungry after not eating for fifteen years but the exercise he's about to do will definitely push him over the edge." Jace grinned before being slapped by the slender form of Rose.

"That is absolutely disgusting. Why did I need to hear that exactly?" Isis told him with a wrinkled nose. Jace blushed at Rose's pointed look.

"Ugh, sorry Isis, I actually forgot that you were still here." Jace admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we'd better inform everyone of our success here." Smith grumbled as he led the way through the streets to the Crimson Raider's headquarters.

When they got there the place was a mess, it looked like a herd of rampaging elephants had come through the living room, twice.

"So Astor, we were successful, Ten's back." Axton informed him casually as he inspected the damage. What the hell happened here?

"I know. He said 'hi' on his way through in the way that only he can." Astor told them with an angry expression.

"Dare I ask?" Isis sighed heavily. She got the feeling that now her father was here, things were quickly going to return to the way they were before he'd died.

A faint explosion sounded off from the halls that held the bedrooms. Isis dared to peek her head down and realised that the door she'd battled to get through a couple of days prior, had been sealed up once again, firmly against her father's room.

"What the?" She began but open hearing the most horrendous noise in her life, she ran out of the building at the speed of a lightning bolt. What she'd heard, could not simply be unheard, and after all is said and done, who would want to hear their parents having sex?

"Well, that must have been a traumatising experience." Jace giggled immaturely, what with being the only one with senses high enough to pick up what Isis had heard. He himself had heard the same sounds many times over his younger life in the DM's by Ten's side, so was no longer affected by such things, not that he really had been in the first place.

"Right, well. I guess we should send out a message across Pandora about this." Astor told nobody in particular as he set up his ECHO device to broadcast across one of Angel's vast signal relays.

"Ahem… This is Astor Tunt. The third arm of the governing branch of Pandora. I send this message to every inhabitant still living on this planet. Recently we found ourselves at threat of invasion by yet another force whose magnitude we simply cannot defeat using conventional means. We send an elite task force to Elpis to uncover a vault in hopes of finding a power strong enough to defend ourselves against this new threat. What we found was a literal jackpot. Our task force returned with the sole guardian of Pandora… Tenacious Omega lives and breathes. He is currently in the city of Sanctuary. Today is a day to celebrate, truly it is. Starting from eight pm we will be hosting multiple events at each and every night club in Opportunity and Sanctuary. Astor Tunt signing off." He finished his incredibly long message across Pandora.

"Right, couple of things. Firstly, that entire story whilst made up on the spot was both incredibly good, and also stuck to a partial truth for the entire thing." Axton grinned at his fellow politician.

"Well, I know that most people won't need to hear the extreme details, what matters is that Ten is back and we have some line of defence against a pissed off god." Astor retorted skilfully.

"Forget that, what's this about a party?" Jace piqued up.

"Party? Oh hell yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed quickly. Even Tannis who had been sitting cross legged watching them intently was seemingly interested by this.

"No, you're too young to be partying. Tannis can baby sit you." Jace hid his smile extremely well when Elizabeth's face dropped.

"Afraid not. If there's a party celebrating Tenacious' return, then I'm going." Tannis piped up, enjoying foiling Jace's every move.

"Honey, think about what we were doing at that age. Or, well, what you were doing at that age. She can come with us, it'll be good for her." Rose intervened. Jace grunted something too quiet for Elizabeth to hear.

"Fine, you can come with us but you don't leave without letting one of us know." Jace told her sternly.

"Dad, think about it like this. My mother is a Nephilim and my father is the alpha male of his race. How many people can say that?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Isis can." Smith pointed out.

"Tenacious is stronger than you?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Ignoring the fact that I'm a pacifist, he was indeed stronger when he was alive. Perhaps Angel can utilize an old program that we had once seen a long time ago. It was able to detect energy that was actively being output from people. We would only then be able to tell if Tenacious is still as strong as he was." Smith responded casually.

"Look, the point is that I can do everything that Isis can." Elizabeth responded.

"She can summon a scythe heavier than this entire town and throw it about faster than one of Scooter's runners." Jace shot back, enjoying the argument he was having with his daughter.

"I'm a super human Nephilim Lycan hybrid."

"She's a super human Nephilim Siren hybrid. That trumps you, like completely."

"Nobody on this entire planet would try and mess with me because they know that you're my daddy."

"Nobody in their rights mind anywhere would try anything on Isis because they know that Ten's her father. Face it, you're not going to win this argument dear. I've already said that you can come with us, but whatever you say, there will always be another answer waiting for you." Jace mused as he turned back to Axton.

"We probably should see about fixing this place up and getting some food." He continued.

"Already on it. We've got a raider special being delivered." Astor grinned mischievously.

"Oh god that sounds like bad news." Jace admitted.

"For the most part I'd agree with you, but not considering whos' bringing it." Astor responded.

"Fair enough, who is it?"

"Your old squad. They arrived here from Eden four days ago, but were resolving a few missions far side of the planet until they had word of our success." Astor continued.

"My old squad, what the fuck-" Rose slapped him around the back of his head once again.

"The heck are you talking about?" Jace continued after having himself filtered.

"Well, when everything went to hell and back with Ten's death, Grif, Sarge and Simmons all broke off from the DM's and formed their own specialist unit. They were led by a fiery redhead vampire. Yeah, THAT happened." Astor chuckled.

"Wait, you're telling me that there's something that Grif DOESN'T suck at?" Jace asked in absolute disbelief.

"Apparently so. But anyways, that's our dinner plans sorted out. Now we play the waiting game."

**A/N: I am very slowly trying to get back into comedy writing. Let's hope it goes as planned. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ten walked into the raider living room, there were new faces, or maybe they were old faces that he simply couldn't remember?

"Holy shit." He heard a familiar Mexican accent. He turned and was face to face with Mordecai.

"Is it really him?" He asked, presumeably he was talking to someone else. Mordecai started poking Ten's face casually.

"Do that again and I'll beat you to death with your own arm." Ten told him quickly. Mordecai stopped and merely laughed at this.

"Yeah, it's definitely him. I can't believe it. You've been dead for fifteen years man!" Mordecai grinned.

"Well then, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?" Ten grinned, knowing exactly what Mordecai's thought process was.

Five minutes later the Nephilim walked up to the bar. "I'll have a free drink." He spoke up casually. Moxxi was cleaning the glasses, facing away from the bar. They heard her snort.

"Oh yeah, and why is th-" She stopped herself. The sound of smashing glass could be heard. The entire bar went silent. Moxxi NEVER dropped anything or became unbalanced. Despite the size of her boobs.

"Well, I believe that you were holding my guitar ransom, surely that merits for something." Ten smiled softly from the barstool he was on. Moxxi was oblivious to everyone else in the bar. She tried to say something but nothing came out. She tried again and failed.

"Take your time, I'm hourly." Ten told her quietly. Moxxi quickly pulled him a pint of cider. She slowly reached out and touched his cheek before recoiling and gasping.

"You're real…" She pointed.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" He grinned. Moxxi had gone pale at the person sitting in front of her. For once in her life she was truly speechless.

"Well…" She said at last, as the colour began to find it's way back into her body. Her face was still padded with makeup, but not an overall white wash that she used to have, it was more natural.

"You look good for a dead man." She reasoned at last.

"Don't I just? A lot has changed. I'm not sure that this is the Pandora that I can live with. I mean, I've been here for half a day now and I haven't been attacked by an unstoppable force." Ten responded casually.

"And that's a bad thing? Do you even know what peace is? I guess you do, these past fifteen years have been good to you it seems." Moxxi sucked her teeth at that.

"I'm immortal, I'll never age past this." Ten smiled.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. More of the Crimson Raiders were on their way to see for themselves. Ten finished the rest of his drink in one go before he felt a strange sense of anti-gravity. "Woah." He mumbled at the neasea of it all. He was then thrown against the wall by a familiar purple bubble of pure sironic energy. His body was launched through the brick and mortar.

"Why is that everyone's reaction to me today? 'Oh you're real?' and then it's always closely followed up by people testing that theory." Ten angrily climbed back through the hole in the wall to find himself faced with the one person who's history with him could literally crumble him to dust.

"Ah, you." He grinned like an animal, the prospect that Maya was angry at him for leaving them for so long spelled out a fight. And if there was one thing that Tenacious lived for, it was the fight, to feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. And there was never quite a sense of satisfaction that he got from anything else compared to fighting a siren.

"Miss me?" She winked, her tattoos flared up again.

"Not exactly, but YOU however, missed me by about a mile." He taunted her as he ducked and dived out of the way of the blue haired woman's deadly blasts.

"Enough!" The teenage voice called out. The two fighting parties had stopped. Ten briefly popped his head over the counter to see who it was. Elizabeth's finger nails had extended ever so slightly and her muscles tensed.

"She's a werewolf as well? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ten cursed from behind the counter. Moxxi sat on her stool enjoying the whole thing. Ten found himself looking into her eyes before giggling.

"What?" She asked him, clearly irritated by the immortal.

"Well it's just ah… Well it really HAS been fifteen years hasn't it? You must be about fifty eight now right?" Ten laughed his last. The murderous look on Moxxi's face said it all. Ten jumped the counter and bolted out of the bar as fast as his long legs had ever taken him.

It didn't take very long for him to find himself sitting alone on top of a mountain with a bottle of beer. Looking over the wide horizon he felt at home for the first time in his entire life. With a sigh he focused on the huge city of Sanctuary. On the other side of those mountains in the distance was the golden city of Opportunity, HIS city of Opportunity.

There was a faint flash behind him before the strange sense of heat washed over him. He had expected it to be Lilith but couldn't supress the smile on his face when it was his daughter that sat down next to him. He wordlessly opened another bottle and handed it to her.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." She muttered quietly. Ten laughed at that.

"No, there really isn't. So tell me about yourself. I've got fifteen years to catch up on it would seem." He smiled as his gaze wandered over the distance.

"You came to me before. Did you know that?" She continued, seemingly ignoring her father's request.

"No, when was this?" Ten looked down in confusion. He wouldn't have remembered such a thing with the state his mind was in.

"Not long ago. Mom told me that when Smith had built that door… She said that only THE legacy could bring it down. That's what my name means apparently." Isis went silent for a moment before sipping the beer.

"She told me that when I hit that door, that she saw you standing there with me. That was the first time this happened. When I told them that I was going to find you, they told me that I should see Smith about a soul weapon. When I first entered the process I saw you, and I saw you but as a demon… Those eyes." Isis began but didn't finish.

"Heat. His name was Heat. Two separate beings. We're we fighting?" Ten asked quietly and casually. Isis nodded at that.

"Who won?" Ten asked after that.

Isis chuckled, "Neither. The vision shifted. We were standing on a flying city. Might have been Sanctuary but much less developed. It was just you and me. You told me that if I was to survive the soul forging, that I had to fight you and win. You extended your arm and then this appeared." Isis held up her wrist.

"Dad, even from wherever you were, you subconsciously knocked out Smith and took over his soul forge." Isis told him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Huh, sounds badass. I'm not sure how I managed to do that though, I can barely hold my own weapon anymore. Fifteen years has made my body weak." He grunted with displeasure.

"Angel wants to run tests on you. She said something about powerlevels." Isis mentioned bluntly.

"Ah, bollocks. So how are you and Elizabeth progressing with your Nephilim powers?" He asked at last.

"Well, yeah. Elizabeth is more in tune with her Lycan side, and she doesn't really bother with this side of things. Nobody ever taught me what to do with this natural power that we have. I only discovered that I have latent siren abilities when I trashed Tara." Isis muttered quietly.

"Tara, that angel's daughter? She killed me once on Jace's home planet." Ten continued wide eyed.

"Well, bet she was pissed at that. Was she your first kill?" Ten's voice had become considerably softer.

"No, I've fought bandits and creatures before. She wasn't the first. But she WAS the most pleasurable one." Isis admitted. She had wrecked someone who at one point had equalled her father, that was a good sign of her progress.

"Can you fly yet?" Ten looked up. There was a good distance between the top of the mountain and Sanctuary.

"Why would I need to? I can teleport just like mom." Isis looked back just as defiantly as many had seen Ten as.

"Because there is no truer freedom that making gravity your slave. It's also a lot less consuming on your part than teleporting." He explained as he body gracefully left the ground and hovered a few feet above Isis.

"Teleporting is instantaneous though, flight takes time." Isis pointed, not wanting to be defeated by this.

"I'm your father. Get up, you're going to learn to fly." He told her adamantly.

Isis muttered something that Ten chose not to hear before she stood up and folded her arms. "What now?"

"Now you let your instincts take over." He told her vaguely before he dropped. The exact moment that his feet his the ground he had pushed outwards. His body had left the mountainside with so much force that the blowback had taken Isis off of her feet.

"Pfft, like hell." Isis grinned as she teleported back down to Sanctuary. She'd beat him there, she'd just cheated was all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The war room. Isis hated it, because now it signified the exact reason that anyone had even bothered to help her find her father. Because they needed him to save them from something that they couldn't fight on their own.

Isis was determined to be the one to save them, she wanted to prove to everyone that she truly was her father's daughter. Everyone had gathered, it had taken Ten a bit longer than the rest of them however. First he had to reclaim a few things, then he had to actually find the war room. It was no longer in the city of Sanctuary but was now up in the Government complex that overlooked what used to be Overlook before it had been destroyed.

When he finally walked into the war room everyone turned, still eagerly awaiting the return of the man who had watched over their planet. "Why is everyone staring?" He asked casually. His voice carried easily over the people in the room.

"We watched you die." Fuse answered him simply.

"Well over fifteen years ago." She continued.

"Death can't stop me. You should all know this by now. Roland." Tan waved a she found himself a seat. Where everyone was either in combat gear or impeccable suits, Ten was wearing leather combat trousers and scuffed boots. His shirt was already ragged dirty and torn.

He put his feet up on the table and leaned back on his chair.

"The best we can do at the moment is still speculate. There aren't really any specific ways that we can prepare against attack from a god. It's a basic plan of defence that we used a long time ago. We have our heavy hitters up front and our guns and soldiers hanging back. Any questions?" Roland asked. Ten immediately leaned forwards and held his hand up like a sombre school child.

"Yes?" Roland sighed, feeling a pre-emptive headache from the Nephilim's antics.

"Who here constitutes towards being a heavy hitter? Because I'm not sure about you guys but fifteen years has made my body incredibly weak. I'm aching to get some training done." He grinned, looking at the shocked faces around him.

"Then lets go." Jace stood up straight. The old Crimson Raiders immediately got out of their chairs and moved to the side of the room.

"Just like old times?" Ten asked his oldest friend with the very same grin present.

"Just. Like. Old. Times." Jace confirmed. In the blink of an eye he had transformed into a magnificent werewolf with silver fur. A snap kick sent the twenty foot table straight towards Tenacious. The Nephilim grinned before welcoming the incoming obstacle. With a focused punch the wooden table had been splintered into two new halves.

"Wait." Ten said quickly. "We've been through a hell of a lot brother. I can only think of one place fitting enough for us to fight." He told Jace calmly.

"Haha, then let's go. We're going to put on one hell of a show for the old man." Jace laughed merrily as himself and Ten left the government building behind.

Silence. "What the hell just happened?" Isis asked at last, still sitting down but having no table to be sat at.

"They're having a friendly fight." Maya explained without missing a beat. Fifteen years was a long time but they were starting to get used to Ten being back in such a short amount of time. Isis realised that these people were robbed of a loved one and each of them were no doubt secretly awaiting his return.

"A friendly fight? Dad just threw a table across the room!" Elizabeth almost shouted.

"Yeah, that's friendly. He wasn't even trying darling." Rose spoke calmly in her daughter's ear.

"Afraid old captain crappy pants is right. If those two were going at it full on, they would probably accidentally wipe the planet." Gen admitted with a shrug.

"Well, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family." Lilith sighed at last.

"Guess we'd better get going then."

"Where are they going though?"

"The only place they can… The Torgue arena."

When everyone got to Torgue town which by now was more of a city fuelled by randomly exploding objects, they found Torgue crying in his office.

"What's the matter uncle Torgue?" Elizabeth asked as she made her way over to her great uncle's desk. He was more of an uncle to pretty much all of the raider's at this point.

"I'm glad that he's back but… Did they have to fight in my arena? THOSE MOTHERF*CKERS ARE GONNA BLOW THAT SH*T UP!" Torgue burst out.

"Yeah but it's them, so why don't we just hype it up and make it the best fight Pandora has ever seen. The rvenue you'll get will be enough for you to buy five arenas." Axton laughed as Torgue considerd this. Explosions always won over the badass.

"F*CK IT, LET'S GO!" He shouted, now pro .Jace.

Everything was set, the arena was empty, now was the time for two of the greatest fighter's to make their entrance. Johnny Cash came on over the speakers.

"Aint no grave, can hold my body down!" The old rocker sang. Jace entered the arena. People watching from all around the edges cheered wildly. Apart from the Crimson Raiders, nobody knew that Ten was still alive, all they knew was that Jace Torgue was stepping back into the arena and that was enough to make the event immediately sold out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL FIGHT!" Torgue announced quickly, the crowd went even crazier.

Slowly, Diary of a Madman by Ozzy Osbourne began to play and the lights focused on a the second entrance. Hushed whispers erupted around the crowd.

"Say what you like about Torgue, but he can really get a crowd riled up." Tex admitted. She sat next to Brick, those two were always going to get together, you could just tell from the way they looked at each other. The only other person that Tex would be with was Ten, but he was scared shitless of her. Ten was fearful of a lot of things, each of those things could be directly linked with Sirens. Sirenphobia?

Ten emerged from the doorway but the crowd remained silent. It seemed that they had forgotten what their hero had looked like, but that wasn't a problem.

"Is that Tenacious Omega?" Axton whispered into his ECHO device. He uploaded the recording to his sabre turret. A second later his turret digitized on the other side of the arena and his voice recording played. Soon enough the entire crowd were whispering and not whispering about the identity of the mysterious fighter.

"I BRING YOU, THE STRONGEST MOTHERF*CKERS THIS PLANET HAS EVER SEEN! ONE IS A GOD DAMN WEREWOLF, AND THE OTHER ONE HOT HEADED SON OF A B*TCH. THIS FIGHT IS THE MOST LEGENDARY TO HAVE EVER TAKEN PLACE IN THE TORGUE ARENA; JACE TORGUE VS TENACIOUS OMEGA!" Torgue sent the crowd into uproar, even some of the raider's found themselves cheering for the two fighters.

"Just like old times." Ten grinned before he and Jace both landed a punch in the other's face.


End file.
